Old Endings New Begginnings
by chocoyum4
Summary: Gregor and his recently found twin sister find a way back to the Underland, what will happen when they get sucked back into the world of prophecy's? Except this time Sydney is the target. Rated T cause I'm paraniod! Gluxa/Soward. R&R! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the UC. I only own my OC's. (Since this is a fictional story were going to pretend that Alberkirky is a real place) (a/n Ripred is almost exactly like the big Ripred except he is nicer and more polite)**

**Old Endings, New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

It had been two years since I had been to the Underland and I still couldn't get her out of my head. Those eyes, that hair, that smile. I had, like, twenty copies of that one picture. One for my wallet, one for my locker, one for every binder, one for my room. You name it, it's probably there. I just couldn't forget her!

"Gregor come down here now!" my mom called, shocking me out of my daydreaming yet again.

"Coming!" I yelled down the stairs. We had moved from our apartment in uptown New York to a sub-verb in Alberkirky one of the suburbs outside of New York. Our house was two story and I had the upstairs all to my self. My room was the second biggest in the house. But I didn't have much in it, just a bed, a dresser, a desk, a night stand, and some posters of hot girls, junk like that. Some where under my mattress was the dagger I had secretly kept.

As I was making my way down the steps my sisters Lizzie, age 10, and Meg, age 5 (she grew out of her old nickname) came streaking down the hallway. "Alright, now all we need is Gregor... Oh there you are!" Mom said. "Well, anyway, you guys are going to meet somebody special today!" she exclaimed "So hurry up and get in the car while I find your father."

It took us about an hour to get there. I didn't realize it at first, but we were headed to New York. I hadn't been there since the trip to the Statue of Liberty in the seventh grade. We moved out after Grandma, died six months after we had returned from the Underland.

Dad stopped the car in front of the orphanage on 51st Street. The place was a dump! The roof had patches of shingles missing, about six different windows were cracked, and the paint was gray and chipping. But even so; the kids all had smiling faces.

We walked up to the front door, but before we could knock a lady opened it. She had frizzy red hair, rosy cheeks, and a warm smile. "Welcome!" she greeted us. "You must be the McCarthy family! Oh, Sydney has been so excited! Ah, here she comes now! By the way, my name is Peggy. I'll just leave you guys alone for a little while. Tell me when you're ready to sign the papers!" And with that she left.

We just stared at each other for a while. Finally Meg broke the silence. "Wow, you look just like Gregor!" Sydney smiled at us and I looked at my feet.

"Yeah" Lizzie said. "You do have a remarkable resemblance."

I looked back up. Sydney was about my height with brown hair down to her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes showed intelligence and uncertainty. She was wearing a Giants shirt, jeans, and light blue low-top Converse.

Suddenly, we heard a rapid squeaking noise. Sydney's eyes grew wide and she turned her head to the side. It sounded like she replied back to the creature. It responded in rat and she spoke in English, "Well, they know you're here now so you might as well." She turned to us. "This is Ripred. He is a very special rat." She took a rat from behind her hair and held it out for us to see. "Say hello, Ripred."

"Hello Ripred," it said.

"Be nice," she scolded it quietly.

Lizzie slowly walked up to her. "Can I hold him?"

Sydney smiled and said "Why don't you ask him yourself." Lizzie did and Ripred said yes.

I introduced myself as did the rest of my family. We had some small talk about the weather and such, and then Mom said, "Gregor, why don't you help Sydney with her bags?"

"Okay," I said. I followed Sydney up to her room. The room was small with bright yellow walls and two windows, a bunk bed, and a desk. On the top bunk were a duffel bag and a guitar case. "You play guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?" she asked.

"Nah. I play the saxophone."

"Oh. Do you like the Giants?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm not much of a football player, though. Why?"

"Just wondering," she answered as she made her way up to her bunk.

"So... um, how did you meet Ripred?" I asked.

She turned around and stared at me, then said, "Not here. I'll tell you when I get to your house." _So she was coming home with_ _us_, I thought.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she answered, "you?"

"Fourteen," I said as I caught her duffel bag and set it on the ground. At first I thought she was going to drop her guitar case, but she swung it over the side and onto the bottom bunk. She then stood up and executed a perfect back-flip onto the floor. I just stood there like an idiot with my mouth open. So basically I was going to get a new sister who could play the guitar, knew football, was athletic, and pretty! This was going to be awesome! She grabbed her duffel bag and guitar case and I followed her back downstairs. I led her to the car and put her things in the trunk.

Mom and Dad came out with Peggy, Lizzie, and Meg. Lizzie still holding Ripred and she gave him back to Sydney. Then she and Meg got in the car. Sydney, with Ripred on her shoulder, ran up to Peggy and gave her a hug. When she pulled away there were tears in both their eyes. I saw even Ripred quickly wipe away a tear with the tip of his tail. They said their goodbyes while everyone else got in the car. Sydney was the last in. And we were finally on our way home with a new person added to the family. Mom sure had a lot of explaining to do!

**Well what do you think? Please review! thanks ~chocoyum4~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sydney's POV**

It took us about on hour to get to the house. Gregor showed me to my room. The room was aqua blue with a striped day bed, a desk by the window, and a dresser/bookshelf. I set my bags on the bed and Ripred on the window sill. The first thing I pulled out was clothes I put them in the draws and closet. Next I pulled out my journal, CD's, and posters. I hung the posters on the wall and put my journal under the mattress. Then I put in the Tenth Avenue North and played By Your Side on my guitar (I love that song). I heard someone outside my door. "I know you're out there so come on in."

It was Gregor. He opened the door and came in, "That was good." he said

"Thanks." I said.

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?" I asked

"The house, your room, do you like it?"

"Yes it's perfect! Thank you."

"So...How did you meet Ripred?"

"I was hopping you would forget that. Well here goes. I was six and Peggy had taken us all to Central Park for the day. I was playing near this rock and it moved, so I pushed it over father and there was a hole. Being the stupid six year-old that I was I jumped down and ran down the tunnel. I didn't know where I was going. A giant rat found me he said _I'm not going to hurt you pup. Just come with me and you will be OK._ I went with him. He took me to this pit and pushed me in it. Then later that night I guess another big rat with a crown came over and took me out of the pit. Then the one that had found me ran up and pushed me to the ground. His claws dug in to my shoulder and he bit me above my left eye. Then they through me back in the pit. About two days later a little rat came and told me how to get out of the pit. I followed him out back into Central Park. And he's been with me ever since."

"Wow." was all he said. I then got up and started to go out the door when he turned around and said "I've been to the Underland to."

"Really cause if this is joke than its not very funny."

"No seriously! Look I have the scares to prove it!" I looked at his arms and legs. Yep there were there but then he took off his shirt and there were a bunch of scares there to.

"Ok I believe you now."

* * *

It was after dinner and we had just put Lizzie and Meg to bed. Gregor's mom told us all to gather in the living room. "Well were all here now. So I guess I have some explaining to do. Gregor. Sydney. You guys are twins."

"What!" Gregor exploded.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Well, I was very young when I had you guys so your father and I couldn't take care of both of you. And they made me pick one of you guys but I wouldn't. So they took away Sydney. I asked Peggy to try to find a good home for you, but if you never got adopted and we could take of all of you then we could come and get you. It took us a while for your father and I to locate the orphanage where you were living, but we did and now you're here!"

I sat there in shocked silence. Gregor stood up and walked up to his room. I went and followed him. But while I was going up the stairs I heard _my father_ say, "Well, that went better than I expected."

* * *

**Later that night…**

It was about midnight and I couldn't sleep. I changed from my pajamas (they were gray sweats with a blue tank top) into jeans, a t-shirt, my light blue low top Converse, and my Yankees cap. Then I don't know why but I grabbed my backpack that had contained food, a flashlight, and my pocket knife. Then Ripred jumped onto my shoulder and I opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. I found the gutter and I slid down the pole.

Little did I know that Gregor had the same idea that I did.

I ran for the woods. After about five minutes of running I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around with my pocket knife drawn. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there Sydney!"

"Oh, it's just you," I sighed in relief

"Yeah it's me and you almost took my eye out with that thing!" Gregor yelled at me in a hushed voice. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I don't know. I just decided to come and take a walk."

"Oh, okay um can I walk with you?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"But I do!" Ripred said.

"Be nice," I scolded

"Oh, fine, let the boy come."

"Good."

"Alright, let's go," Gregor whispered.

We had walked for about a mile when Gregor and I decided to sit down. We sat on this huge rock. But it moved. We pushed it over some more and discovered a hole. "Oh, wow," was all I could say.

"Let's go," Gregor suggested

"Okay," I agreed. He jumped into the hole and I went in after him. Back into the Underland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gregor's POV**

We followed Ripred down like a million tunnels I didn't need to see, Sydney didn't either (Ripred taught her echolocation). We walked for what seemed like a day when it was only about seven hours, when Sydney started to here a really high squeaky noise. It turned out to be a patrol in the first part of the Uncharted Lands. "Hey!" I yelled, "Hey! Over here!"

They landed and we got on the bat, Archimedes back. His bond Noshy asked "Who are you?"

"I'm the warrior. Gregor."

"Ha ha." she laughed, "The warrior left a number of years ago!"

"Then how would he know that he needed to get to Regalia?" Sydney asked.

Noshy sat there dumb founded. "Alright I guess I must believe you. I shall take you to Regalia."

It took us another day to get to the city. It looked even more beautiful than when I last saw it. We landed in the High Hall and Sydney and I jumped off Archimedes back. "Thank you." we said in unison.

The guards called for Queen Luxa. I saw her before she saw me. She was HOT! Her silver hair was braided down her back and the gold circlet was placed on her head just right. She was wearing a long white dress that went down to her ankles and on her feet were the usual Underland sandals. "Luxa!" I called.

She looked toward the sound of my voice. Her face brightened when she saw me. And she ran up to hug me. I met her half way there. She kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face grow hot. And she laughed that wonderful laugh that I loved. We separated and she said "Oh Gregor how I have missed you! What are you doing back?"

"I missed you to Luxa. My sister and I found a forgotten gate way in the woods near our house in Alberkirky."

"Sister? Is Boots or Lizzie here?"

"No. Boots goes by Meg now and Lizzie isn't here either. This is Sydney." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hi." Sydney said shyly. Luxa smiled at her and said "Welcome to Regalia Sydney and the Underland!"

"I've been to the Underland before." She said.

"Really you must tell me sometime." Luxa said. Then Howard came in with Nike. Sydney looked up at him. "Howard?" she said.

"Sydney?"

"Howard!" she ran up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. They pulled away and started talking rapidly all I got out of it was. "How did you?" and "I can't believe it's you!"

Luxa and I stared at them. "Ahem" Luxa finally broke in.

"Oh! I'm sorry Luxa" Howard said.

"Um Sydney, how do you know Howard?" I asked her.

"Well I didn't tell you the whole story when I told you how I met Ripred. But I promise I'll tell you later."

"Fine" Then my favorite rat came into the High Hall! "Well well well if it isn't my favorite rager!" said the big rat.

"Hello Ripred."

"And who is this? Aren't you going to introduce oh mighty warrior."

"Cut the sarcasm Ripred. And this is my twin sister Sydney."

"And is she a rager to?"

"Um I'm not sure. Sydney are you?"

She just stood there by Howard in a shocked state then finally she said "It was him." she pointed to Ripred, "He did it." speaking to know one in particular.

There was a rapid squeaking noise and she nodded her head to her "guardian angle" as she sometimes refers to Little Ripred as.

"You." she said talking to Ripred, "You found me."

"Found you where pup?"

"In the tunnel you gave me this in the pit." she pulled back the hair covering her left eye. There was a long scar going down to her shoulder. Luxa gasped, and Howard and I just stared at it.

"Oh that was you? Well I'm very sorry about that I was just following orders." Ripred said "I'm hungry when is the party going to start?"

"What party?" I asked.

"Oh! Its Aurora's birthday!" Luxa said she will be so very glad that you have come! Let's go get you ready Sydney! Howard take Gregor and you two go and get dressed."

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

Luxa took me down the hall toward the royal chambers. She pushed me down into a chair and totally gave me a make over! It took her about an hour but she did it. I looked stunning. "Thank you so much Luxa!" I said

"It was easy." she said. I had on a light blue dress strapless dress (Luxa gave me something to cover up my scar) that went down to my ankles, and my hair was in this bun thing that had a pony tail sticking out of the middle of it. She gave me some earrings and a neckles to borrow. Then she declared me finished "There you are now stunning if I do say so myself in this case I do! Oh Howard is going to love me for this!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Did you not see the way he looked at you?"

"No. I didn't I just saw him and his perfect face and..." I trailed off.

"I think someone is in love!" Luxa sang.

"I think so." I sighed.

* * *

**Gregor's POV**

Howard found me some Underland formal dress-wear. It included pants, a shirt, and a jacket. I asked Howard how he knew Sydney, "So Howard, how exactly did you meet Sydney?"

"Hm Sydney..." He trailed off.

"Ya her don't you remember her."

"Yes of course! Ah Sydney she has become a beautiful woman."

"Ok that's not what I asked but... wait you think Sydney's pretty don't you?"

"No not just pretty, beautiful."

"I think somebody's in love." I teased.

"Maybe." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Howard's POV**

I lead Gregor to the arena where everyone was starting to arrive. We stood near the buffet table waiting for the girls to arrive. They got there about ten minutes after we did. Sydney looked stunning! She turned her head like she was looking for someone, then her eyes settled on me.

Sydney, Luxa, and Aurora came over to us. "Welcome Overlander." Aurora purred to Gregor.

"Hey what's up Aurora? Wow, Luxa, you look wow!" Gregor said.

"Thank you." Luxa said obviously pleased.

"Sydney," I asked her, "would you like to dance?"

"I...I can't dance." she said her cheeks turning red.

"That's alright all you have to do is follow the words to the song."

"Well alright. If that's all I have to do."

"Good." I said as I lead her to the middle of the arena. "You look beautiful." She blushed and flashed that stunning smile. I sighed inwardly. She was very shy. I saw Gregor and Luxa twirl by us. _Wow she actually got Gregor to dance! _I thought.

About an hour into the party Luxa announced it was time to cut the cake. Aurora flew over to her side and Sydney, Nike, Gregor, and I went to find a place at the mile long table. We saved Luxa and Aurora a seat as well. Many of the fliers came by to tell Aurora happy birthday (although we couldn't tell what they were saying). Then Sydney asked what one flier named Draco said to Aurora said. "I did not say anything Overlander." he said.

"Yes you did. You said this." She made a very very very high sound and all the fliers heads turned to her. She looked down at the table looking embarrassed. Draco stared at her then started to ask her a question but thought better of it.

She ate the rest of her cake in silence. Then Luxa dragged Gregor off to dance again. I took Sydney's hand and lead her over to Nike. "Nike," I asked, "Will you take us to Ares' Cave?"

"Of course." Nike purred.

"Come Sydney." I said to her. I helped her onto Nike and we were off the Ares' Cave.

We talked about many things, about what we had been doing over the past eight years. Sydney asked about Pandora (I guess she remembered her). I told her what happened and about my adventures with Gregor, and she told me about her life in the Overland. What it was like to grow up without any parents, school, and what her hobbies were. I learned that she can speak almost all languages with ease; she was fluent in gnawer, crawler, and nibbler.

After we could find nothing to talk about we just sat there in each others arms. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head lightly. She turned her head to me surprised. I took the advantage and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and her cheeks turned red.

I took her hand and lead her back to my bond who was circling the lake. She took us back to the Palace and I took Sydney's hand again and lead her to her room for the night (it had become very late). I kissed her lightly on the lips again saying goodbye. And she went into the room and closed the curtain.

I sighed walking back to my room. Tonight was perfect, and I discovered that Gregor was right for once I was defiantly in love.

**Luxa's POV**

After the second dance I lead Gregor away from the Arena. We walked along the streets of Regalia hand-in-hand. We stopped in front of the platform that lead to the window. Gregor and I stepped on and we rode it up to the window. We walked together over to the museum, the place where we had our first kiss.

He opened the door for me and I stepped in. He closed the door behind us. We laid some coats onto the floor, sat down, and talked. I started to feel tired, for this had been a very long day, and I laid my head on Gregor's shoulder. He stroked my hair soothingly. My eyes drooped lower and lower.

He lifted my face and I opened my eyes to look at his handsome features. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly on mine. He pulled away and took my hand. "Let's get you back Seeping Beauty." he said.

I laughed "But I'm not sleeping yet." He laughed at that, and walked me back to my room where I waited for Sydney to arrive.

She came back with a glint in her eyes and her cheeks flushed.

"So how did it go?" I asked casual.

"It was perfect!" she sighed.

I laughed and said "Well Howard sure seems different."

"Does he?"

"Yes he does. He's not the same annoying Howard that I am used to but he is sweeter, nicer, less annoying." She laughed.

"How did your night go with my brother?" she asked.

"It was perfect!"

"Sure seems like tonight was the perfect night to come her doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yes" I said, "It does."

We went to the wash room and changed quickly in to our night wear and sank slowly into bed. But I can tell you this Sydney was defiantly in love with Howard. And I was defiantly in love with Gregor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sydney's POV**

I woke up at about six o'clock overland time (that's when I normally woke up) and went to the wash room to take a shower and follow my normal morning routine. After I got out I found a tunic with leggings and I dressed quickly.

I had to ask a guard where the dinning hall was and he pointed me in the right direction. I met Gregor and Howard in the dinning hall (apparently they didn't get any sleep last night because Gregor had deep purple circles under his eyes). Gregor stared at me like I was crazy for getting up this early. I just shrugged him off and sat down by him.

I put eggs, some meat, this bisect thing with jam, and some green things that looked really good onto my plate. Little Ripred came and sat by me. "Hey." I squeaked in rat, "I didn't see you at the party last night."

"Good morning Sydney. And I was around. I watched you and Howard dance, but then you got on Nike and left so I didn't know where you were."

"Don't you trust me any more Ripred? We went to Ares' Cave."

"Oh. Did you..."

"EWWW!!!!" I screamed in English, "How could you even think that you sick, sick rat!!"

"Well good at least some people have some sense. I for one don't trust that boy."

"You know he can hear you right? And he was the one who took us to Central Park. And he is a very respectable person!"

"I wish you were little again and still thought boy's had cooties."

"Well I'm sorry Ripred but that girl grew up."

"I know I know."

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence. Howard and Gregor stared at me and Ripred with good reason to they didn't know what we were talking about (which was a good thing!).

Luxa was still in bed when I went back to the room for my Yankee's cap, so I took the responsibility and tried to wake her up (seeing as it was that all the other Underlander's were starting to wake up. And the fact that Gregor wanted her). _Boy she is a hard sleeper_! I thought as I shook her awake._ She's worse than Johnny and Levi! And they can sleep though anything! _She grumbled and rolled over to her side. I sighed and pulled the covers off of her. She curled up into a ball then I shook her even harder and she slapped me! _That's it _I thought. I pushed her off the bed and she fell to the floor laughing hysterically. I laughed to "Your...a...hard...sleeper!" I said in between laughs.

"Yes I am!" she said, "You should have seen you face!" she started laughing again.

"You should see yours now!"

She laughed at that "Ah. My sides hurt! You know this is almost what Vikes had to go through to get me up for school!"

"Mine hurt too! Come on you must be hungry and some body's been asking for you." I said smiling.

"Alright I'm coming." I waited for her outside the curtain with Little Ripred on my shoulder. She came out smiling. I walked her to the dinning hall where Howard and Gregor were still sitting. Then Ripred and I went to the high hall and saw Big Ripred. "Ugh" I said to Rip, "Look it's the big dummy."

"Ha-ha." he laughed quietly.

"What did you call me pup?" said Ripred.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Well I thought I heard something rager."

"She's not a rager doofas. She's a Speaker." Rip said.

"Wow. I've never heard that one before shrimp."

"Oh would you guys just shut up!" I said, "Look I don't like you. You don't like us. Because you got your butt kicked for letting me escape. But if it wasn't for you I would never have met Ripred here so if you'll kindly leave us alone, Ripred and I are going to explore some caves." I said. I thought he was going to make some sort of come back but he didn't. All he said was, "Won't you need light, and a map?"

"Nope. I can use echolocation and Rip is a sent seerer."

"Oh." was all he said and he let us by to the plat form.

Ripred and I were in this really interesting cave when a messenger came by to tell us that Luxa was calling us back to the palace. We hopped onto the messenger's bat had he took us back to the high hall where Gregor, Howard, Luxa, and Aurora were waiting.

They took us to the prophecy room which was this room covered with prophecy's. Luxa lead us over to this one called _The Prophecy of Light._

I went like this.

_The Prophecy of Light_

_The warrior's sister is a speaker_

_He did not die but he will keep her_

_The Dark One comes to conquer all_

_But you must find true love over all_

_Find the missing Rat of White_

_He's the King who conquers night_

_Will the speaker see the light?_

_She will finally have to fight_

_All in all _

_And all in spite_

_This is the Prophecy of Light._

"Whoa." was all I could say.

"You are the Speaker Sydney. Just as Gregor is the Warrior." Luxa said quietly.

"But I'm nothing compared to him! All I can do is speak to whatever I hear! I can hear the fliers and everything! I don't know it all but I can't be I just can't! I'm a worthless nothing!" I exploded.

"Then you obviously don't see who you truly are." Howard said. He can over and pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back trying to comfort me. I stared at them all in disbelief. This was not happening. I thought. Not happening!

I went back to the cave Ripred and I were exploring earlier and sat down on the edge of a cliff that I had seen. I looked down below me and thought about the prophecy. So I was the Speaker. Whatever that meant, and Gregor was the Warrior. Which I had already known about. Who is the Dark One? Who is the White One? What light? These are the questions that haunt me.

I was just sitting there thinking things over when I heard this fluttering noise. It turned out to be a flier named Calves. He was a white bat with gold spots.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I just come here to think sometimes. What are you doing here?"

"I came here this morning with my friend and I came back here to think."

"Oh. So what is it like in the Overland?"

"It's really interesting..." I told him about almost everything all my problems and the prophecy and everything. And he listened. He told me about things in his life to and that he didn't have a bond or anything. The more we talked the easier it was for me to like him. He took me back to the Palace and I asked him to meet me back at the cave the next day. He said he would and we went our separate ways.

"Sydney!" Howard called, "Will you go with me to Ares' Cave after dinner?"

"Ya. Sure." I smiled and went to the museum to find something to read. I couldn't find anything, so I went to the Underlander's library. I looked through some old books that showed all the species and stuff like that. Then I found this one book without a name. It looked really interesting so I took it back to my room. I started reading it. It was about the Dark One.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Gregor's POV**

I was in the room I was sharing with Howard doing nothing of great importance, when Howard walked in. "Hey dude! What are you doing?" I asked while he was rummaging through the closet.

"Hello Gregor. I'm getting ready for my outing with Sydney."

"Outing? Like a date outing?"

"Um…well…yes." _Hmm. _I thought, _I could have some fun with this. _"Well you know Howard, being Sydney's older and not to mention only brother and seeing as her father is not hear I would like to talk to you about this date business." He stopped moving, but didn't say anything so I continued with a serious look on my face (even though I was smiling on the inside). "I'm not so sure you guys should be going anywhere. Especially since you're an Underlander and she's an Overlander. If you know what I mean."

He turned around, "Well your one to talk."

"Hey I'm just giving you the same speech you gave me, except in my own words." I smiled sweetly.

"Too shay"

I smiled and walked out of the room.

**Sydney's POV**

I walked to the High Hall with Ripred on my shoulder. We were talking in crawler (I was brushing up on some of my other languages. Also I didn't want the big Ripred to hear us) about the prophecy. We talked until we got to the High Hall. "Well this is it I'll be waiting for you here. And if you're not back in two hours then I'm going to look for you."

"Chill Rip. It's not like I'm going to do anything stupid."

"Oh I trust you it's him I don't trust."

"Ripred he saved our lives."

"I know I know. I just don't trust him."

"Whatever. Here he comes now!"

"Greetings Sydney, Ripred."

"Hey Howard!" Ripred just nodded his head.

Howard motioned for me to get on Nike's back so I did he jumped on as I waved back to Ripred.

We flew out to Ares' Cave and Howard and I sat on the knoll were we did last time. He put his arm around me and we sat like that for a while until I broke the silence. "Howard?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Who is the Dark One? Who is the White One? What light am I supposed to find?"

"Well in the history of Regalia there has been only one Dark One. He was the nastiest being in the Underland. Everyone feared him, even the gnawers. Finally after many years of hard ship under his rule, all the creatures of the Underland came together and defeated him. He swore his revenge on the Underland and threatened to come back. The White One also known as the Bane was defeated by Gregor two years ago. The light. It could mean many things. Such as here, without light we humans cannot live. So light and life are interchangeable.

"Oh" I said.

Ripred didn't have to come looking for us we came back just in time. He sat there grumpily and I laughed at him as I picked him up and took him back to the room Luxa and I shared. She wasn't there so I figured that she and Gregor were on a date somewhere. I put on my Underland pajama's and snuggled myself under the covers, with the book I found in the library.

**Gregor's POV **

We trained in the arena every day for about two weeks waiting for news of the Dark One to appear. Sydney learned flier and trained with Calves (I think they're going to bond sooner or later but that's just me). Until we finally heard the news. He was on the borders of the Uncharted Lands.

I ran to find Sydney. She was sitting in her room reading! Of all things she could be doing she was reading a book! "Sydney! Sydney! Holy cow what are you doing? You should be training! We heard news! He's here! The Dark One is here!" I said out of breath from the run.

"Calm down Gregor your hyperventilating. Now what about the Dark One?"

"They heard news of him near the border to the Uncharted Lands."

"They did? Holy crow what are we going to do?"

"We're going on a quest that's what we're going to do. What are you doing reading anyways?"

"I was looking in the library for something to read and I happened to find this. It's about the Dark One."

"Come on we have to find Luxa. Oh and bring the book this could be very helpful."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sydney's POV **

I rushed back to the museum to start packing. I recalled what had happened when Gregor and I went to tell Luxa about the Dark One…

We ran down the hall toward the royal wing of the palace with the book in my hands. I was starting to wheeze but Gregor wouldn't slow down. I stopped to catch my breath and continued to Luxa's room. I burst in just as Gregor was finishing explaining. "…and we have to go on a quest to find him! Oh there you are Sydney."

I held up my hand to catch my breath again, then I handed the book to Luxa and she began to look through it. I waited patiently (which was really hard because I'm not that patient). She looked up the book her face paler than before.

"Go and pack. Both of you hurry!" She said. I ran down the hall and scooped Ripred up on the way.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

I didn't answer him until we got to the museum. "We have to pack up; we're going on a quest!" I told him in a hushed tone.

I grabbed my backpack and started filling it with the stuff I needed. Rip helped me.

"Bottle?"

"Check."

"Flashlight?"

"Check even though I don't need it."

"Food?"

"Check. Do you think I really need this?" I asked him holding up a tube.

"Yes! Of course you need it!" he exclaimed.

"But I haven't used in what? Six years?"

"No the last time you used it was when you were thirteen!"

"So that was a long time ago! I really don't think I need it now."

"Your going with it weather you like it or not."

"Fine." I finished packing in silence. Then we met Gregor, Howard, Ripred, and Luxa in the arena to get our plan ready.

"Alright everyone is here now." Luxa said taking complete charge of the meeting. "Does everyone have their supplies?"

"Yes." We all said in unison.

"Ok. I've been reading the book Sydney found in the library. It said that he is a umm well I don't know what we call them down here but it said that he was a pork-u-pine." She said slowly trying to get the pronunciation right.

I laughed at the face she made and she glared at me. We talked more about where we were going to look for him first and about how to go about it. Then finally we talked about who was going.

"Well we know Sydney's going since she's the Speaker, and Gregor will be going since it mentions the warrior. That means that Cleves and Little Ripred will be going as well. Howard will go also because he knows medical stuff, and I will be going along with Aurora and Nike. That leaves Ripred here and Gregor without a flier."

"Gregor can ride on Cleves with me at first and then he can trade around fliers when we rest." I suggested.

"That's fine. Now about Ripred, what are we to do with you, because I know you will insist on going, and we may need you."

Again I spoke up, "Ripred can run most of the way, and if need be he can ride on Cleves when he has to and Gregor and I will ride with Howard and Luxa."

"That's a good plan." Ripred said.

I smiled at the praise mostly because I was proud that I had some part in this and that Ripred was finally being sort of nice to me.

We would meet at the docks in an hour. I had an hour to waste what to do what to do.

I decided to go walk around the palace. I was walking down one of the many hallways when I bumped into Nerissa **(a/n spelling?)**. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"Oh! It's all right Speaker I was just looking for you." She pulled out a scroll from her sleeve and held it out to me. "Here," she said, "for the trip."

"Oh thanks."

"Do have any questions about the prophecy?"

"Ya a few, what's the deal with light around here I mean do I have to find a magic torch or something?"

"No light and life are interchangeable."

"Oh. What does it mean when it say's _the warrior did not die_?"

"The warrior, Gregor he didn't die physically but figuratively."

"Oh I think I get it now. Thanks Nerissa!" I said as I walked down to the docks it had been about an hour.

I found everyone else packed up and ready so I jumped onto Cleves and we flew down the tunnel into the Uncharted Lands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Gregor's POV**

We had just woken up after a long day of flying, and I could hear Luxa and Sydney arguing over which was the best way to go.

"I still think it would be best if we just continued down this tunnel with Rip smelling out the other shorter tunnels. That way we won't waste too much time!"

"Well I think we should just go explore each tunnel or cave. Why? So we may be able to determine wither the Dark One has been there or not!"

"Rip could smell that!"

"I still don't think that's a good idea."

"What about you guys? What do you think we should do?" Sydney questioned us.

"I think we should go with Sydney's idea." Howard said.

"Of course you would. I think we should to. It's easier, and it's faster. We don't need to waste time with the Dark One out there." I answered.

Luxa glared at me, strode over to Aurora, and mounted her. We all mounted up and with Sydney in the lead we flew down the tunnel.

It was my turn to ride on Nike so Howard and I talked and stuff, when suddenly we stopped and the bats landed on a ledge.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Ssshhh! He's in there!" Sydney whispered and pointed to the cave entrance next to the ledge we were on.

"Let's get him then!"

"We need a plan of action!" Big Ripred said.

"Right so what's the plan?"

"The plan is that Ripred will go in first on the ground and then we'll follow on the bats." Luxa answered.

We mounted up. Luxa on Aurora, Howard on Nike, and Me, Sydney, and Little Ripred on Cleves.

We flew in swords drawn fighting to get in close range with the thing. It was huge! He was black with long pointed spines every where on his back. His eyes were red and full of hatred. Cleves pulled up out of reach of his deadly spines.

"We're not going to be able to do this with both of us on Cleves!" I said to Sydney.

"Yes we can! Don't you dare jump off!"

Too late, I was already gone, rager sense in full gear. This way I was able to get closer, and I had a better target with Sydney out of the way.

"Ripred no!" Sydney screamed.

"Don't worry I've got him!" Luxa yelled. Sydney sighed with relief, and I turned back to the beast in front of me.

I got in a couple of good hits when he knocked me over with his paw, making me skid toward the edge of the cave when I felt my legs go over the side! I quickly grabbed the ledge and held on for dear life.

"Help!" I called.

"I'm coming Gregor!" I heard Luxa answer.

She flew over on Aurora and reached for my outstretched hand. But the beast shot one of its many spines at them. It hit Aurora on the side of her wing and Luxa and Ripred were knocked off.

Every one tuned toward us, allowing the Dark One to escape down the tunnel.

"Luxa! No!" I screamed as I fell onto Aurora.

"Ripred!" Sydney screeched behind me, "Ripred." She whispered.

We landed and counted our losses. Sydney was taking it the hardest she slid off Cleves' back and sat on a ledge looking down below her. She sat there for a while without moving, until finally a single tear slipped down her cheek.

I saw her moving her lips slowly and stopped watching. Ripred had been her best friend, her safe harbor. I could see why she was taking it so hard.

I looked at Aurora; she had lost her bond and was taking it almost as hard as me.

Howard went over to Sydney and put his arm around her but she shrugged him off.

I thought about all I had lost, all my friends. Luxa, Ares, Tick, Little Ripred, but mostly Luxa.

I had thought I had lost her once in the tunnels, and twice when I'd left. Now I had no hope of getting her back.

Someone came over and sat beside me, it was Sydney.

"I'm not going to tell you it's going to be ok, 'cause you probably don't want to hear that right now. I know what it's like losing someone that close to you. Not just with Ripred but with Peter and Jonny.

"They were my favorite brothers, their parents died in a car wreck. Do you remember that really bad one that happened about ten years ago?" I nodded, "Their parents were killed in that."

I didn't say any thing so she continued, "Peter was five and Jonny was about seven months old. We grew up and did every thing together, although sometimes it was just me and Peter. Well about six months ago Peter got adopted he was fifteen. I still saw hi at work and at school.

"About a week before you guys found me he died the same way as his parents. I was crushed, I didn't want to do any thing or talk to any body, but I did. I had to because I was the oldest, and so many needed to be comforted, especially Jonny.

"The next week a couple days before you guys found me Jonny was adopted. I didn't want him to go, but was glad to see he had found a family. I know I'm never going to see him again, he moved to Washington."

I sat there thinking, I remembered on the ride back to the house that when we passed the cemetery I saw a tear slip down her cheek, and that was why.

"You sound as if you've done this a thousand times, like you know what I'm thinking. You're right about the part about not wanting to be told its ok."

"That's because I have done it a thousand times. And I know that if I were you or them or anybody I wouldn't want to be told its ok when it's obviously not!"

I looked up to see that she was crying. "You're crying."

"Ya, I know. It's just really hard to talk about."

We sat there like that for what seemed like an hour when Sydney said, "You know it's ok to cry, I've seen boy's your age cry, and they were as tough as you."

I didn't respond but felt the hot tears slowly start falling down my cheeks. The numbness was starting to consume my body. I could hear the others talking but I didn't care I couldn't feel anything. What was left of the warrior is now an empty shell.

"We must leave." I heard Ripred say quietly.

"Can't you see he's grieving?" Sydney exclaimed.

"Do our lives not matter? We must leave now!"

"Whatever was left of the warrior before is now gone. He can't go on like this."

"But he must! The Dark One is still out there."

I stood quietly, turned to them, and spoke, "He's right." They all turned to me, "We need to leave now. I want revenge on the Dark One."

We stopped in front of a smaller tunnel and Sydney slid off Cleves' back started feeling the wall like she was looking for something.

The bats were tired and they huddled together as soon as Howard and I slid dismounted. Ripred plopped on the floor beside them.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked Sydney.

"Looking for the stone…Yes! I knew this was tunnel." Howard and I exchanged looks. "Come on guys we're almost there. We can't rest now any way's their scouts will take us prisoner."

We were about to mount up when Sydney said, "Wait! The tunnel is to small, we'll have to walk." The bat's exchanged uneasy glances, "Don't worry its short."

We trudged through the tunnel with Sydney in the lead and Ripred taking up the rear.

The tunnel wasn't as long as I thought it would be but Sydney advised us not to mount up. We walked for about a mile while the bats flew above us, when somebody said, "Halt who goes there?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sydney's POV**

I stepped forward and answered "We come in peace." _We come in peace? Where did I get that? Oh ya...all the little boys back home are obsessed with all those space movies aliens. _

"Sydney?" the creature stepped in to the light of our torches. It had a brownish color and little spines on its back like a hedge hog.

"Spencer?" I walked up to it.

"Hey girl where you been? I thought yous and Pete was coming down last month. Man I gots a lot to tell ya! Whose ya friends?"

"I've got a lot to tell you to Spence, but I'm going to have to tell you later. Um this is Gregor, Howard, Ripred, Aurora, Nike, and Cleves." I said pointing to each in turn.

Howard spoke up, "Sydney who is this and how do you know him?"

"I'll explain later, um Spencer can we go back with you to the village?"

"Well I think I get off in about five minutes so I'll take you then."

"You're on guard duty?"

"Yeppers! Man I bet Alice is gonna be glad to see ya'll!"

"You and Alice got married? That's so cool!" I said but not with my usual happiness. Spencer must have noticed but he didn't say any thing.

"Spencer! What are these humans doing here! You have betrayed the secrecy!" a gruff voice yelled at Spencer. He was a bigger pricker (that's what they call them selves) dried blood colored spines. He had battle worn scares, but a soft look in his eyes when he saw me.

"Um…sir this is Sydney and her friends."

"Oh right Sydney. Well why haven't you taken them to the council?"

"I was waiting for my shift to be over sir. We don't want any holes with the Dark One moving about now…sir."

"Right, of course, I will cover your shift Spencer. You may take them to the council."

"Yes of course sir. Come with me guys."

We followed Spencer down a series of tunnels until we came to a brightly light village. "Welcome to Prickoria!" he exclaimed.

I smiled a little while the others just stared. "It's beautiful." Nike said.

"Thank ya!" Spencer said obviously pleased.

He led us toward his house on the other side of the city. It was a small bungalow type house except made out of rock.

Alice greeted us with a warm smile, "Welcome to our home Sydney and friends."

"Thank you." Howard said. Gregor said nothing. She led us inside and let us settle in for the night. I was surprised that Ripred hadn't said any thing but he just nodded his head when ever anybody addressed him.

I walked into Gregor's room and found him lying on the bed crying. "Hey are you ok?"

**Gregor's POV**

I quickly wiped away his tears and looked up at her, "Oh it's just you."

"What's wrong?" I didn't reply, "You still miss her don't you?" I nodded, "It's never going to go away, that feeling it's awful! I still feel it, but I have a way to handle it."

"I can't bear this alone Sydney! I feel like I'm going to explode or something equally horrible! The burden is too much for me to bear! I can't do it!"

"No, not alone you can't. I know someone who can make it better. He won't take away all the pain but he can take away some of it."

"Who could do something like that?"

"Jesus. God's son, he can take away the pain of having to go through this alone."

"Don't start this crap Sydney! There is no God! If there was then why did he let this happen?! We happened by chance!" I could see that I had hurt her but I wasn't going to back down now.

"That's not true! We did not evolve! We did not happen by chance! It says so in the Bible!"

"Where?"

"I don't remember exactly, but it says that God created us for a purpose, and that purpose is to live for him!"

"Ya right." I muttered. How could there be a God that cared about every one when so many bad things happen in the world? I didn't voice my question but I guess she could see what I wondering.

"I'm not sure but God lets everything happen for his own purpose. I think he let Luxa and Ripred go so we could get closer and maybe to you close to him."

"Ok then who's this Jesus person?"

"Jesus is God's son, born of a virgin, conceived by the Holy Spirit."

"You can't be born of a virgin."

"But he was. He was perfect! Never did a thing wrong, never lied, never had a bad thought about anyone! He was absolutely perfect! And because of that he died so we can go to Heaven!"

"I've always heard that if we did enough good things to way out the bad then we could go to Heaven. If that's true then I'm not going to Heaven, I've killed to many creatures to go." My heart was starting to feel heavier than before as I realized that there is a God and I can't go to Heaven because of all the bad things I've done. I guess Sydney realized that I had accepted that there is a God but knew what I thought.

"Gregor, God sent his son to die on the cross because he wants us to be with him. John 3:16 says "For God so loved the world he gave his one and only son so that however believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life." That means God sent His one and only son to die for us on the cross so that if we believe in Him then when we die we will live forever in Heaven with Jesus."

"You speak of him like he's still alive."

"That's because he is. After he died on the cross he was buried in a tomb three days later he came out of the tomb alive and well. Forty days after that he assented into Heaven."

"How…how do you um become a Christian?"

"All you have to do is pray."

"That's all?"

"Yep. If you want I could walk you through it."

"Really? Is it ok to do that?"

"Ya. Ok, bow your head and close your eyes." I did, "Now repeat after me. God I know I'm a sinner, and I believe that you are the One and Only God, and that Jesus died for my sins. I thank you for your son and I want to be with you forever in Heaven. In Jesus name I pray amen."

"Amen." I repeated after her.

"Now you're not only my biological brother you're also my brother in Christ."

"I feel a lot better, like this huge burden has been lifted off of my shoulders! Thanks Sydney, I really needed that."

She smiled at me and left the room. I actually felt a lot better. Not totally healed, but better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I know I've been gone a long time and you probably don't want to hear any of my lame excuses so I'll update two chapters!**

**Chapter 10**

**Sydney's POV**

I walked out of his room feeling a little better. At least I knew where my brother was going. The rest of the house was dark and I had no idea why. I went over to where they kept the extra matches and lit a lantern.

Then every one jumped out. Well every one except Ripred. He was just lying on the floor near the fire pit in the center of the room.

"What's this for?" I asked with surprise.

"Happy late Birthday!" Alice exclaimed. She pointed to the table and I saw a small bundle wrapped in strips of cloth.

"You shouldn't have. You know how I feel about presents." I hated getting presents because my younger brothers and sisters deserved them more, and I was old enough to live without them, and it made me feel like I had to pay them back when I know that I can't.

"Well it's your fifteenth birthday. In one more year you can find a nice husband with the humans down here."

"Ya but I live up there." I said with a small laugh. _Up there,_ I thought, _up there where my best and only friend is dead, and my Guardian Angle is there with him. Up there where the only home I've ever known is an hour away. Up there where I have a family who didn't want me but now takes pity on me. _

I sighed and took the gift off the table just to be polite and opened it. Inside was a picture of me, Peter, and Little Ripred. My eyes filled with tears and a sob got stuck in my throat so that it sounded like I was choking.

I let my feelings take over me and my wall finally cracked and the tears flowed down.

I'm sure that they all thought I was losing it but I didn't care. I sank to my knees and clutched the picture to my heart. We looked so happy Peter was behind me making a face and I was blowing a kiss at the camera with Rip in my hand.

"Sydney yous ok?" Spencer asked.

"No." I choked out. I didn't want to talk about it but thought it would be best since I had so many secrets that I couldn't bear to hold in anymore.

"I have something to tell you guys. Get Gregor and I'll tell you my whole story."

They all went to sit on the cushions by the fire pit. And I went to the front and began my tale.

"Well you all know that I lived in an orphanage all my life but when I was about four years old a boy about five and his seven month old brother lost there parents in a car wreck and came to live with us. The boy was Peter. We did everything together, and when I was six we took a field trip to Central Park and I fell down one of the entrances to the Underland. Ripred found me and took me to King Gorger and they threw me in the pit. About two days later Little Ripred found me and told me how to escape. We met up with Howard and Pandora on the beach with all the crystals on it. They flew us up to the surface where I rejoined my orphan family.

"About a year later Peggy started letting me and Peter go on camping trips about five minutes into the woods. We went exploring against Peggy's wishes and found yet another entrance into the Underland. I had Rip with me at the time and he guided us to safety and that's how we met the Prickers and the Stabbers.

"We camped out often and so we got to see our friends often. But the older we got the more responsibility we had and we couldn't go as often. Well about I guess it would be about seven months now, but Peter got adopted. I didn't want him to go but was happy he got out of there. Well anyways um he…he and his new adopted family they were um in a car accident and they all were killed." My voice cracked on the last word but I continued.

"About a week later Jonny, Peter's brother got adopted and moved to D.C. A few days after that my real family found me and I moved in with them. Later that night Gregor and I snuck out and we found another entrance to the Underland. We went to Regalia and then there was this prophecy about the Speaker and now were on the quest to stop the Dark One.

Well on the way we ran into him and Little Ripred and Luxa were thrown off a ledge."

I let my story sink in. So many questions had been answered about my past and now they were finally silent.

Finally Spencer broke the salience, "We have heard rumors about the Dark One being here."

"From who?" Howard asked.

Spencer hesitated before answering, "The Bane."

**I know I promised two chapters but I can't type right now because I broke my wrist. I'm really sorry I have to leave you with a cliffy. But as soon as I am able I promise I will update chapters 11 and 12! Again I'm really sorry and I'll try to get well as fast as possible. Thanks for reading! ~chocoyum4~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back!!! Ok so what I'm going to do is post two chapters so that means you'll have 11 and 12. I've been gone a long time and if you want to know the whole story then you can either go to my profile (paragraph 1 last sentence) or just pm/review! Ok? ok. so here's chapter 11 =)**

**Chapter 11**

**Gregor's POV**

"Did you say the Bane?" I asked.

"Uh ya. You gots a problem wit tat?" Spencer replied.

"Take us to him."

"What's the magic word?"

"Spencer just take us to him." Sydney said sounding exasperated.

"Alright alright. Chillax for a sec kay?" I was going to have to remember to ask Sydney why he talked like that.

Spencer looked each one of us in the eyes. He nodded and we all followed him to the outskirts of the city. Once out of the city we took a long rocky path to one of the numerous caves surrounding the city. Howard grabbed a torch and took the rear behind the bats who were fluttering behind us.

Sydney and I took the lead with Spencer and Ripred behind us. We walked to the back of the cave where he sat there waiting for us. _Alive! How can this monster live when he killed Ares! _My anger fuelled my adrenalin and before I knew it my sword was drawn and my body had already sunk into a readied crouch, the rager sense taking over.

"Gregor wait." Sydney whispered, "Let me talk to him first. Ok?" I nodded to angry to speak.

Sydney took a deep breath and slowly walked to the front of our procession. She squeaked something in rat and The Bane nodded obviously confirming whatever she had said.

She turned back around to us, "Ok apparently I was right in my assumption, well mine and Rip's." her face fell for a short second, "The Bane here was possessed by an evil spirit. Upon dying by Gregor's hand the spirit left his body to die. And Gregor somehow missed his heart by a hair and it ended up not harming him so he just fell unconscious. A few days later he awoke and he made his way to what he thought was the dead lands but ended up here. So the Prickers healed him and in exchange he has protected them from The Dark One."

We all stared at her with our mouths open. After a few moments of silence Ripred started rolling on the floor laughing his stupid head off. "What's so funny?" I growled at him.

"The Bane…possessed!" he said laughing harder at the thought of it. The Bane then walked over and stuck his snout right up in Ripred's face. "You think that's funny?" he growled. Ripred suddenly stopped laughing, "No." he replied.

"I guess it's not so funny when you're the one helpless on your back." I smiled I just couldn't resist not taking this opportunity. Ripred glared at me and quickly fell back into place behind Sydney fuming from embarrassment.

"Now," the Bane said as he turned toward us, "I suppose you are the pathetic group the humans sent to help me kill the Dark One right?"

Sydney answered since she was most comfortable, "Well, yes. You see we had two others" she cringed as she said that, "but we lost them during an encounter with The Dark One"

"Oh." He said, "I am sorry for your loss." _Wow, _I thought, _he actually seemed genially sorry._

She nodded and stepped back into the shelter of our group. Her eyes looking down at her Underland sandals. A few strands of her dark hair fell into her eyes; she didn't bother to brush them away.

"So I guess we better find a plan of action right?" I asked.

"Of course, I will have to ask the captain to assemble a small army…" The Bane trailed off.

"If you don't mind Pearlpelt, I'm sure I can persuade the captain to let us use some of his army." Sydney said quietly.

Pearlpelt nodded his confirmation and Spencer led us back to the city. Sydney hung back a little to walk with Howard. I felt pang of sorrow as I realized that I wouldn't be able to do that with Luxa again. _Luxa_. The thought penetrated my heart and I felt the tears come to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away so that no one would see. We were both fifteen now. One more year and she would have been Queen. Now Nerissa would have to resume the throne again.

We walked to the center of the beautiful stone city. It reminded me slightly of Regalia. As soon as I thought that I saw those violet eyes penetrate my heart and a wave of sadness washed over me. Sydney grabbed Howards hand and they walked into the council building. I hesitated before going in, as did Aurora she looked just as depressed, possibly even more, as I was.

"Gregor I am sure you must hate me for not catching Luxa." She said quietly.

"No, I could never hate you. You did all you could, it wasn't your fault."

She would not let me reason with her so I just went inside the building. She followed silently behind me. Her golden head hanging down.

I looked around the enormous room. Each delegate had a chair and there was a stone table in the middle of the room for the guests to sit at. We each took a chair at the table. I sat in between Ripred and Aurora. Sydney sat by Howard and Cleves, and Nike on the other side of Howard.

The leader of the Prickers came into view as did the rest of the council. Spencer being one of them was granted a seat with the council for the meeting so he took a spot beside the captain.

The leader of the Prickers stood at attention to get the entire delegate's to be quite.

"We have come to notice that the attacks from the Dark One have become more frequent on our city," the aging Pricker began, "But our dear friend Sydney has some very disturbing news about the Dark One. Please arise Sydney the Speaker."

Sydney stood and began to make her way the front of the room where the Pricker council was seated. "As you know the Dark One has been resurfacing to take his revenge on the Underland. But I have also noticed that he is begging to gather an army of Stabbers around himself. Almost like the Bane did not to long ago, except the difference between the two is that the Dark One has every single one of the Stabbers on his side.

"The only thing that would deter their forces is if we have full corporation from you, the Prickers and possible a few of you allies. That is if you have any other allies than myself and Peter." She winced slightly at the mention of his name.

The leader stood again, "We have no other allies besides the Pearlpelt and you and your comrades. We will discus the possibility of letting a small portion of our army join you on your quest to destroy the Dark One once and for all."

The other delegates including Spencer went into a back room, I sighed with relief that the meeting was almost over. Then remember the question I was going to ask Sydney.

"Hey Sydney,"

"Ya?" she answered,

"Why does Spencer talk the way he does?"

She laughed and a small smile spread across her face as she remembered the story.

"Well," she began, "It was one of mine and Peter's first trips down here and we were going to teach the Prickers how to read. We decided to start with the ones that were in school first to see how they would respond. We each took one aside during class and began to read with them.

"I got Spencer. He learned very quickly and by the end of the week he could read as well as I could." She smiled, "His favorite book was called The Little Gangster. So he began to speak like that, it was quite annoying actually, but after a while I began to get used to it." She sighed, "I miss the way all of us used to hang out. I could tell he was crushed by the loss of Peter. We used to all go down by the hot springs sometimes."

She quickly looked away from us, I could tell she was hurting, but before I could say anything to comfort her, the delegates came back into the room.

"We have come to a decision." The captain began, "We will send a small army to follow you on your quest to find the Dark One. Once you find him we will begin battle and two of our scouts will report back to the council and they will send the rest of the army."

We all nodded in agreement and left the building to gather supplies for the next leg of our quest.

**Well? I'm guessing that your ready for chapter 12 right? so go ahead and push that little arrow thingy for the next chapter!! Hurry! The first few people to review will get virtually brownies!!! ~chocoyum4~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Oaf!" I landed with a thud onto a pitch black body, and a smaller body on top of me.

The black bat flew off into a series of tunnels and landed in a small cave. "Where are we?" I whispered, as I looked around the cave. There was a small stream running through the center and a ledge in the back from which I assumed the bat slept on. The stream had those little volcanoes that gave off light but also supported a large quantity of fish.

"Welcome to my home." The bat purred. I gasped as I realized who it was that had saved me.

**Howard's POV**

I walked back toward Spencer's home with Gregor, Aurora, Nike, and Spencer. Sydney, Ripred, and Cleves went to speak with the Bane. I still had a hard time believing that he was changed but Sydney obviously did. I suppose that should be good enough for me but I wasn't sure. She has gone through so much that she might trust to quickly. I don't think she would though she has lost so much.

Just seeing her in pain breaks my heart. I also wondered how Gregor was doing with the loss of Luxa. She was my cousin so of course I felt awful she had been my responsibility. I realized then that the relationship between Gregor and Luxa would have been fine. He was just the kind of man I would have chosen for her.

"Nike." I whispered as we neared the house. She turned her head to me and I motioned for her to pick me up so we could fly around the city. She nodded her striped head and I leapt into the air.

"You miss her." Nike said as we flew away from the group.

I nodded before I realized that she couldn't see me. "Yes, you are right. I miss them both." Nike was silent waiting for me to continue, "I just don't understand how she can go on like this. She talks about how her god has helped her and how he is real but if there is a God how can He let such horrid things happen to someone so…so…so good."

Nike was silent as she thought about what Howard had said. "She has spoken to me about God before. She said that it is hard to understand why He does these things. She has told me that as she grows closer to Him the devil has been trying to break her down so to speak. She has quoted this to me I am sure that I don't have it perfect but it went something like this. "God gives and he takes away." She said that he had given her Little Ripred and her friend Peter but he also had the right to take them away."

I became silent as I thought this over. I had many doubts and Sydney had tried to explain it to me before. I still wasn't sure though. We flew around the city in silence just enjoying each other's company. We were nearing the edge of the city when the horns began to blow. All the Prickers began to run franticly through the city.

I saw all the children and elders being rushed into nearby tunnels while all the rest were assembling in the middle of the city. I saw Ripred, The Bane, Sydney, and Cleves near the front of the army, and Gregor, Aurora, Spencer, and Alice somewhere in the middle. Nike and I found a place to land near the back of the mob of Prickers.

The Bane walked up to the front of the mob. "It is time," he called, "for you to assemble your forces and fight this great monster that has threatened so many of your kinsmen. I know this is a hard time with the Harvest close by but we must act now!" The Bane thumped his tail against the ground.

"The Captain has assured me that we can beat him and that the fight will take place nowhere near your homes. If you will follow me then stay here. If you wish to be protected or have an illness you may now leave towards the tunnels."

I watched as a few of the Prickers left and headed towards the tunnels. Then I looked back towards the front where I caught Sydney looking at me. She motioned for me to come up there with them so Nike flew us up towards the front where they were all standing.

"Hey." I whispered to her. She gave me a half smile and turned her attention back to the Bane.

"Those of you that are left will be put into squadrons and assigned leaders. About 50 of you will be assigned to protect the tunnels and 100 of you will be defending the city. This is a very long process so we will appreciate your corporation in this."

The Bane continued next with a list of names of the squadron leaders. The leaders went off separately to discuss who would be better where while everyone else began to plan for the war.

**I'm back!! =) So what did you guys think? Tell me your thoughts for both of the chapters. Don't forget push that lovely little button!! =) ~chocoyum4~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my amazing readers! =)As you see I have decided to update even though I got uno review-O! So enjoy! **

**Chapter 13**

**Sydney's POV**

I stood up straight, stretched my back, and whipped the sweat from my brow. Preparing for war is harder than I thought it would be. I was on the team that was harvesting the food and bundling it up, while the Fliers and some of the Prickers were helping to transport it to the caves where the young and old were camping out.

I quickly stole a look at Howard his strong body was helping to lift the grain onto carts. He caught me staring at him and smiled, I gave him a small grin. That was all I could manage now.

We were about halfway done with the fields. Soon the next team of workers would come in and finish for us. That was good because I had training right after this and I knew Ripred and Pearlpelt were going to work me hard.

I kept working just letting the rhythm of sounds and movements numb me. I wouldn't think about my past present or future. Not while my actions could make the difference between life and death for my friends. I couldn't afford to fall apart now.

Finally the horn was blown and I saw Gregor coming to take my place. His face was red and sweat was dripping down his body. "Tough work out?" I asked him as he took the scythe from my hands.

"Ya, you have no idea how hard they worked me."

"I have I feeling I will soon enough."

He gave a small smile and I walked towards Pearlpelt's cave where my training would take place.

On the way there I stopped by Spencer's house to get my sword. I stepped through the doorway and went over to the room where I was staying. I put it in my belt and ignoring the nagging voice in my head telling me to grab the inhaler I hadn't used in years. I knew what Rip would say but my stubbornness won out and I left without it.

Using echolocation I entered the cave listening for any movement that would indicate Ripred or Pearlpelt was moving towards me. Then suddenly there they were attacking me from both my right and left.

I leapt from the ground and came back the sword twirling in my right hand and my dagger clutched in my left.

The thing about Ripred was that he wasn't afraid to leave a few scratch marks. I was tiring quickly and the rats could see that. My breathing was labored and I was regretting the choice to leave my inhaler back at Spencer's.

After they had backed me against the wall they backed off and let me catch my breath. Then Ripred and Pearlpelt began to give me tips on my fighting. I listened patiently (knowing I wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise) and we began again. This time I was able to nick Ripred once or twice. But as usual he had more advice.

Finally the horn was blown signaling that the guard shifts were about to begin and everyone was to be in there houses. My shift was the last one during the night. Then it was back to training in the morning unless there was an attack by the Stabbers during the night if not we had two days until it was time.

There was no attack during that night or the next it was time to move out.

I opened my pack from the begging of our journey from Regalia. Inside there was: a water bottle, a flashlight, whatever food was left from the journey, my inhaler, a copy of the prophecy, and the picture of me, Rip, and Peter.

I added some more food to my pack and refilled my water bottle. Then I slung it over my shoulder and met Cleves outside the door. Were to hide out in a tunnel high above the cavern where the Stabbers were camping out. Gregor and Aurora were already there.

I could tell something was troubling him by the look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a blank expression, "I've done this before" he whispered, "This!" he sweepped his had along the tunnel. "Ares and I were in a tunnel just like this. Waiting! Just like this."

"Oh." I whispered. This was one reason why he was hurting. I bowed my head and thought about he wasn't able to save Ares just as I hadn't been able save Little Ripred. "Let's pray" I said looking up.

"Alright"

"Dear God" I began, "be with us as we are about to engage in a war in which the outcome will be tragic. I pray that you will be with Gregor now as he is struggling with the hurt of so many years ago. Take that hurt away and let him know that your there. I pray for all of the friends we have made over these past few days that you will keep them safe. In Jesus name amen."

"Thanks Sid." Gregor whispered.

"Your welcome." I said. Then we laid back and waited. Cleves wrapped his wings around me and I settled into his warm embrace. My thoughts began to turn back to the day when I had found out Peter died….

"Chrisy! I yelled down the hallway, "Peggy wants you to clean your room."

"Aww why can't Miranda help?"

"Cause it's your side of the room."

"She should at least help." She said.

"It's your side of the room." I retorted, and then walked back through my door, Chrisy followed.

"You know you've been acting a whole lot different ever since Peter left. I don't think your handling his absence well."

"I'm handling it just fine!" I said obviously not handling it.

"No your not, and you won't be able to handle this."

"What?" I turned around with my hands on my hips.

"What happened." She replied.

"What Chrisy?!" I asked exasperated.

"Peter died." She said. her bluntness surprised me, but as I let her words sink in they took a whole different effect. I sank to the floor clutching my side as if I could hold myself together just as I was falling apart. "I...I'm sorry Sydney" then she left seeing the damage she had done. The tears scalding tears streamed down my face I heard Peggy call me but I ignored her. All I could do was lie there on the floor and think of the words that paralyzed me there. _Peter died, Peter died_. They kept repeating over and over.

I woke with a start not realizing I had fallen asleep. I lifted a hand to my face and was surprised to find it wet. Then again maybe I wasn't.

**REVIEW!! Those are my final words for this chapter. And to those of you who don't have a ff account I have turned on my anonymous reveiw thingy. so please please please review!!! I enjoy reading what you have to say!! They give me motivation! So that I update faster!!! And thank you to Elsquirto my one and only reviewer for the last chapter. Just push the little button down there. What are you waiting for?! go now! cookies to all who push it! Ah ha! I knew that woud work! Bye!!! ~chocoyum4~**

**Boo! heehee I scared you. Happy Halloween......... for now**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Howard's POV**

Ripred, Spencer, Nike, and I had just finished securing the city. I had my pack ready, my sword in my belt and a heart ready for revenge. I knew what Sydney would say. She knew some verse from the Bible that said revenge was for God to take or something. I don't remember, but I was ready. We flew (or in Ripred and Spencer's case ran) out to the tunnel where we would wait for the Stabbers to make there first move.

Are plan was to attack them from all sides, the other Prickers had already surround The Dark Ones army and one of are scouts had determined which cave he was hiding out in.

We stopped in the place where one of the guards had been waiting for he ran back to the city to give them his report once we had arrived. I took my sword from my belt and began to sharpen it while Ripred and Spencer discussed battle strategies for once it had begun.

I laid my sword down deciding it was sharp enough and fell asleep against Nike. That's when the reports started to come. I awoke to Nike nudging me with her wing. "What is it?" I whispered.

"Ripred wishes you to be ready. The reports have been coming for hours now."

"What reports?" Nike shoved and small pile of parchment towards me, I picked them up one by one skimming down them. They all had to do with attacks from the Dark Ones army. Are spies had also reported that they knew we were hiding some where in the tunnels surrounding their cavern. Soon the war would begin.

* * *

"Are you ready?" whispered the dark bat.

"Yes," I replied, "I am ready."

"Then we shall leave now" and they were in the air.

* * *

**Gregor's POV**

The trumpet sounded and soon I started to hear the screams from which side I could not tell. There were flashes of light coming from cracks in the ground where steam arose. We were under one of those underground springs, except this one also had tiny volcanoes just like in the jungle.

The Prophecy was starting to come into play. I hadn't died, _yet_, I was some how supposed to keep my sister, _whatever that meant_, so far the Dark One had come back to conquer the Underland, _again_, I'm pretty sure the true love was meant for myself and Luxa, _that figures, now that she's gone anyways_, we had found the "missing rat of white", _which just so happens to be the Bane_, he's supposed to kill the Dark One, _yeah right_, now all we have to figure out is what "light" Sydney is supposed to see, and then she's going to fight! _Great! What exactly is that supposed to mean?! The Prophecy of Light, what a big bunch of junk. _ Suddenly there was a loud thud against the cave wall and then the scream. I looked over at Sydney, her eyes were closed and tears slid between her lashes. These were her friends, her family; those were the creatures dying out there. I looked over my twin sister. Her long dark hair and passed her waste and it now hung over her shoulder tied back with a hair tie. Her bangs fell over her fading scar; the fish smelling stuff had helped immensely.

She looked up and me then around at Aurora and Cleves. "It's time." She said and we pulled out are swords and mounted the bats.

**Sydney's POV**

The bats launched into the air and we dove into the battle. Stabber after stabber died by my hand as well as Gregor's; his more often then mine. Ripred, Spencer, and Howard had already begun and soon the ground was littered with bodies.

My heart was heavy as I cut through another Stabber. Killing was not the kind of thing I enjoyed. It was my first time after and I knew it certainly wouldn't be my last. Each life I took filled my heart with dread. Cleves and I usually finished off those Gregor had been unable to kill.

That's when I saw him. The monster that had killed so many before the Bane had come along. He was scared from years of battle and a very few fresh ones we were able to inflict on him. He roared with such ferocity that it seemed as if he shook the whole earth. This was the monster that had killed a few of my friends and many of my friends' ancestors.

The Bane came out from his hiding place and the battle continued I saw Howard fly by once but that was the last time I saw him. Cleves dived and my sword cut through the belly of a Stabber his entrails emptied onto the ground. Another came up behind us and snagged Cleves' wing with its spines I quickly cut them off but not before he turned and dug his claw into my left arm I screamed out in pain as Cleves shot into the air.

"Are you alright?" he panted.

"Yes just keep going. I want to end this as soon as possible." I felt him nod and we dived again, and again. The same pattern more narrow escapes and more cuts on are bodies.

We were losing and I knew it there just weren't enough of us on bats _if we just had Luxa, _I thought. Then there was a flash of black and a human form on the back of a giant black bat, which also happened to be missing a claw.

**Haha! What happens next? I don't know? Review and find out. Remember revies give me motivation to finish the next chapter. I want to thank my one and ONLY reviwer cookieguy123. So please review! Please and thank you!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas!! This will most likely be the last time I update before then so here's chapter 15! **

**Chapter 15**

**Gregor's POV**

Aurora and I looked for an opening to attack the Dark One. As we dove images flashed before my eyes._ I've got to get in close if I'm going to take him out!_ I shook my head. I needed to stay focused now was not the time to fall apart. _Hang on!...Get out! Get out Ares!...No! _Tears began to cloud my vision. I couldn't handle it, "Pull out Aurora!" She flew above the carnage. _Don't go, Ares, Ok? Don't._

A tear slid down my cheek, "Let's go" Aurora dived and I swung my sword with all I had. The rager sensation burning at it's height inside of my body. I focused on one thing and one thing only, The Dark One. He moved right at the last second and my sword cut off his ear, blood squirted from the wound and the evil Stabber roared in pain. "Get out of here!" The Bane roared, "This isn't your fight Warrior!"

_That's right, _I thought, _this is Sydney's._ That's when I saw it a giant black bat, with a human form on its back, but the bat also happened to be missing a claw.

"Ares," I breathed, "Ares!" I shouted it my heart lifted, and then sunk down again. It just couldn't be him. He was dead I saw him die. I looked around once more just to see but it must have just been my imagination. Because I didn't see the bat anywhere in the cavern.

**Sydney's POV **

"Cleves follow that bat!" I screeched. Cleves flew into the air and we began chase. I had to see, I just had to see if it was them. If it was Luxa was Little Ripred with her? I needed to knowifhe was still alive. My best friend, my guardian angle, if it was Luxa then he just had to be with her.

We were gaining on them I could see the silvery blonde hair flying behind a girls back, "Luxa!" I cried out, "Luxa! It's me, Sydney!" the girl looked back, her grimy face showed recognition her purple eyes sparkled in the light from the cracks on the ground. She motioned for us to come closer to them; Clevesflew above them, while the black bat seemed to be looking franticly for something.

"Luxa, I can't believeyou're alive! Is he with you?" my eyes searched for the little body of my best friend. I couldn't see him.

"Yes, he is here! I am very happy to see you as well." Luxasmiled faintly as she held up Rip. My heart surged and tears sprang to my eyes. He was alive and so was Luxa.

"Do you have a sword?" I called.

"Yes, we must start to help you now! And you have a job to do yourself! Remember the prophecy" and they flew off into the heat of battle.

"That's right I do have a job to do. Let's go." Cleves nodded and we dovefor the Dark One, but he was ready. As I attacked from the front the Bane began an assault from the back. All four of us began to show signs of tiring. I had just barely managed to save Cleves' wing from being whipped open when the Bane was struck in the chest. He flew back against the cave wall and slumped to the ground. Blood began to form a puddle on the ground. That's when I noticed the hole in his chest it raised once more and Pearlpelt did not stir again.

The Dark One turned on us then and snarled he deep voice thundered across the cavern, "Your best fighter is gone the only one who even had a chance against me. The Underland will be mine once again!" he laughed mockingly.

"Not while I'm around." I whispered.

"Not just you," Cleves said, "Both of us" and we began the attack again. I was aiming for any opening I could find. At this moment in time I wished I had been a rager just like my brother. It would have made this so much easier.

The giant Stabber swung his great paw and it clipped Cleves' wing. I managed to knock it free but the force I used to knock it away pushed me off his back I fell 8 feet to the ground, landed, and rolled over sword and dagger prepared to strike.

I feigned to the right and struck but he was faster than I had expected, his claw struck my sword and I had to jump out of the way to avoid one of his numerous spines. Smoke poured out of the ground, it was beginning to be hard to breathe. The Dark One swung one of his paws and it hit me square in the chest knocking the air out of me. He was relentless. His claw had punctured my skin and I could feel the blood seeping out of the wound.

"It's over Speaker. You're dead" I thrust my sword up, the Dark One screamed with rage. My sword had stuck in his stomach. I had missed and now I would pay for my mistake. A tear escaped my eye _I never even got to say goodbye_, I thought. The last thing I saw was a flash of white, and the last thing I heard was a roar that shook the earth. Then it was all black.

"Sydney." A voice called my name, a voice I hadn't heard in it seemed like a million years. My eyes shot open "Peter." I breathed. He smiled I rose from my position on the ground and pulled him close. "I missed you so much." I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh it's all right, your home for the moment." He whispered into my ear.

"For the moment?" I asked.

"Yes, but I want to show you around. I want you to meet are Daddy." He smiled and took my hand. I followed him through green meadows, and down golden streets. It was so beautiful here. I met my heavenly father and sat in his lap. There was no way to describe how I felt. I was home there was no doubt about that.

Peter and I were sitting in one of the meadows just talking when he said, "It's time for you to go back."

"But I don't want to. I'm here with you, I'm home."

"I know but you'll be back I can promise you that, but they need you right now."

"Alright," I stood up when he did, he pulled me into a hug and I whispered into his ear, "I love you Peter, don't you ever forget it."

"I won't I promise. I love you too little sister." And I was gone.

**Aww! A happy moment! I probably made you guys a little mad didn't I? But it's all better now right? As I said before this is the last time I will be updating before Christmas. But if your all good little boys and girls and review I promise I will update as soon as I get back! If you can't tell already this story is coming to an end =( but I will be wrighting a sequel!! =) Any ideas will be greatly appreciated. And I am also looking for a beta to help me with ghramer for corrections for this story and my sequel. Merry Christmas and as a present to me you may review! =) God bless ~chocoyum4~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I'm back! =) Arn't you excited? Didn't think so. Ya that's what I thought here's chapter 16!=)**

**Chapter 16**

**Howard's POV**

Once the Dark One had been killed and his final roar echoed in the tunnels of the cavern the Stabbers fled. Either to regroup or to flee I did not know. All I knew was that there was a girl lying on the ground right next to the Bane's now lifeless body. Her long brown hair was lying in a pool of blood that surrounded her, the Bane, and the Dark One's bodies.

Sydney did not stir, I began to panic she couldn't be dead! Not now, not with her best friend so close, not when my heart ached for her. Not when I loved her. "Sydney!" I screamed, "Nike! Nike please go! There must be a way, there has to be."

Nike had barely landed before my feet had touched the ground and I was running towards her screaming her name. The others landed beside me and formed a circle around us. I felt for her pulse but there was none. I was frantic; there must be a way to save her! There had to be.

My training began to register in my mind, it pushed away the panic that had made a wall and consumed me of nothing else. I began my work, demanding the necessary medicines and tools that would save her life. I had begun to give up hope when I finally heard it. A heart beat had resounded in her chest. I shouted my joy to the others and a cheer arose but the battle wasn't over yet.

Little Ripred came and sat on her chest as I helped her breath, she gave a cough and her eyes fluttered open.

I was so relived "Sydney." I murmured. She coughed again and tried to suck in air but it wouldn't go. She began to make a motion with her hand she was pushing something down with her pointer finger while holding it in place with her thumb.

"Her inhaler! She can't breath!" Rip shouted. Gregor reached into her pack and began rummaging around inside it for a moment I thought he wouldn't be able to find it but he pulled it out of the bag and ran over to his sister.

I lifted her head while Gregor put the medicine to her mouth and pushed the button to release it. She sucked it in and we repeated this action two more times. I laid her head back down, "How do you feel?" I asked her.

She smiled up at me and only said this, "I saw him Howard. I saw him."

"Saw who?" I asked

"Peter, I saw him, him and my Lord and Savior." Everyone stared at her.

"But you couldn't have. There is nothing beyond death." I told her gently.

"But there is Howard don't you see? You either go to a place so wonderful there is no way to describe it or you to a place of eternal pain." I shook my head but I wasn't going to ruin her happiness not when there still was a chance she could die.

I got out my medical kit and began my work.

* * *

**Gregor's POV**

I was so worried about Sydney that I didn't even notice her until Howard began to stitch her wounds. I turned around and there she was. Her violet eyes bore into mine like she was staring into my soul, her silvery hair, the way it cascaded down her shoulders and almost fell to her waste, ever feature I saw was a picture of beauty. "Luxa" I breathed and she ran into my arms.

I kissed her long and hard her lips were so soft, my hands became entangled in her hair as I held her. We finally pulled away when are breathing came in gasps; I pulled her close again and whispered in her ear, "I love you Luxa, and I swear I will never leave you again. I promise. I love you so much." Tears began to escape her eyes they fell warm onto my shoulder. I held her as she cried when her tears stopped she whispered "I love you too Gregor. I love you too."

_There is nothing that could make me happier than being with her right now_, I thought but as we pulled away I saw him. He wasn't dead. He was standing right in front of me. "Ares." I whispered beside me Luxa nodded, I was scared to go over to him. What if he disappeared? I don't think I could handle that, but I slowly took a step forward, my hand up in greeting as we had always done. Ares raised his claw, and we embraced. This was my bond he was alive, my love Luxa was alive. There was no explaining the joy in my heart. I thanked God for the gift he had given me, not even Sydney could ever know how I felt at that moment.

_Sydney_, the thought stabbed me in the chest my sister was laying there clinging to life. Howard was still on his knees bending over my twin sister. It didn't look good, if she did pull through this she was sure to have a scar almost like mine on my chest.

We all stood there silent, watching, waiting, for any sign that she was going to be ok. The way he worked over her reminded me of the time we had to cross the swag and Hazard had almost died. I began to feel the panic Luxa had. Sydney had become a major part of my life. Luxa took hold of my hand she knew what it was like.

Finally Howard turned to us, "We must get her back to the city if I am going to save her. She is stable enough to move now." I exhaled she was safe for now. Howard took her into his arms and placed her on Cleves' back he told Nike he was going to ride with Sydney, and Little Ripred climbed on with them. Luxa would ride with Aurora, and I would ride with Ares again and not just in my dreams.

* * *

We got back to the city and flew to Spencer's house where Howard was able to continue his work on Sydney. He announced that she would make a full recovery but we would be here for a while. That was ok with me. I was happy exactly where I was.

**I have to say this was one of my favorite chapters to write! =) I hope your happy. But I can see that poor little review button isn't. It's so lonley. Won't you make it feel better by reviewing this chapter? I knew you would! =) Now I'm going to be a little evil and say that if I don't get 2 reviews then I won't post the next chapter. 2 reviews is that so hard? Thanks! Love you guys! =) ~chocoyum4~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Now that wasn't so hard was it? 2 reviews were easy right! Good haha ;) here's a new chappy! **

**Chapter 17**

**Sydney's POV**

I awoke to a painful jab in my side. I let out a slight gasp and began to wonder where I was. Then it all came back to me. I had died then came back, I saw Peter, Luxa, Little Ripred, and Ares weren't dead. The Dark One, Pearlpelt, and who knew how many others had died. Howard had saved me, and now I was laying in my room in Spencer and Alice's house.

I tried to sit up but I fell back and hit the pillow in exhaustion, and pain. I groaned I would be here for a while. Someone came into the slightly lit room and sat by my bed. "Are you in pain?" the voice asked? I instantly recognized it as Howards.

"No, not much, who…?" I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence. Some how he understood me and began to name off a few names I recognized a couple as friends of Spencer's and was deeply sorry they had been very kind to Peter and me. The last name he said was the Captains. A tear escaped my eyes at that. He had been a gruff Pricker but he was actually very kind. I would miss him.

Howard gave me a side hug so as not to cause me anymore pain. He kissed my hair and whispered in my ear "I thought I was going to lose you. I do not know what I would have done then."

"But you didn't lose me." I whispered back, "God clearly has a purpose for me here and I didn't want to leave you here. I wish you could know how much He loves you."

"He, He who?" Howard asked.

"God, He created you and He loves you as He loves me." I told him.

"Gregor has spoken of evolution. This is how we have come here."

"Gregor has also admitted that he was wrong, besides there has been no proof that we have evolved."

"There has been no proof of Creation either." He retorted.

"Not entirely so but there have been discoveries. Such as evolutionists believe the earth was formed of millions of years. But according to Biblical genealogy the earth is only about 7,400 years." Howard began to say something but I interrupted, "and yes. It has been proven that those people lived thousands of years ago."

"What about other things you have mentioned? Such as this Bible you mentioned that was written thousands of years ago? It must have changed some."

"Nope, you can trace that back to about 50 years ago, and it hasn't changed much at all except for translating it."

Howard looked stunned but all he said was, "There is no God you must have just been dreaming."

"How can you say that when you said I had been dead for ten minutes?" I asked him.

"There is no God." He repeated to me.

"Look I don't want to fight with you, but I will not back down from what I believe in." I looked away from him so that he would not see the tears forming in my eyes, "If me dying and coming back isn't enough then what will it take to open your eyes? Howard, I love you, but I won't see you fall like this. If I have to die a thousand times for you to see then so be it."

I felt him leave my side, and when the curtains closed I let the tears escape my eyes and run down my cheeks. I didn't have the heart to wipe them away.

A week had passed and I was able to sit up. Howard didn't talk to me about the conversation we had but I knew he was thinking about it. They finally allowed me to go to one of the burial services it was one of the last ones they would be doing. They would honor the Captain and Pearlpelt at this one.

Cleves flew me to the burial ground of the Prickers it was near a river of lave in which they encased their dead. There was a giant metal bucket they used to carry the lava to the grave sight. The enormous cavern there dead were buried in also have a river of water they used to cool the lava poured on the dead. But before it cooled entirely a name would be scratched onto the tomb.

I had not been to one in a long time. It had been two years after Peter and I had first set foot into the land of the Prickers. The Pricker had died of old age her name had been Mage. She was the one who first welcomed us. I had wept for her on that day, but they had told me not to weep for her long because she was much better off than she was. They believed the same as I did and I thought I had caught a glimpse of her that day in Heaven.

I watched in silence as they began, a short poem was composed for each that had died. I was surprised that there was one for Peter; it brought tears of joy and sorrow to my eyes. A small spot had been dedicated for him for he was a friend to the Prickers.

Finally it was over and I was asked to throw a torch on the Dark One's body. We would not grieve or celebrate his death because he had caused so much devastation.

I watched it burn for a while then quietly asked Cleves to take my to Mage's grave I pointed it out to him from above and we hovered quietly over her grave until it was time for me to go back to the city. I thought silently over the old Pricker. From the stories she told she had led an exciting life full of adventure. But she was also extremely wise. I wished she were here now so that I could talk with her about Howard.

As soon as we were back Gregor carried me to my room where I fell asleep from grief and exhaustion.

**Well? Hope you liked it! =) again still looking for a beta and I think from now on I am going to require at least 2 reviews. I know you can do it. So press that button! =) (also more than 2 reviews are acceptable.) haha thanks for reading and press that button! ~chocoyum4~**

**P.S. I'm thinking about how to end the story and decided there might not be a sequel but that depends on you guys. Tell me do you want a sequel? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Howard's POV**

It was a few days after the burial ceremony and every thing seemed to be back to normal. It drove me nuts! How could these Prickers not be grieving the loss of there loved ones as much as we did? I asked my questions to a particularly young Pricker. She told me the same things Sydney had.

I found Nike and jumped up into the air, she swooped up under me and I landed on her back as she flew around the city. I also asked her these questions hoping she would have a different answer than Sydney and the young Pricker. She of course didn't. She told me that they knew where there loved ones had gone and even though they would miss them in this life they would see them again in Heaven.

"I have seen light in what Sydney and the Prickers believe. It makes much since." She told me, "I understand now things I had not understood before. I had always wondered how we had gotten here and it did not make since for us to come from something else. Also other things have become clear."

I was silent for a moment. Nike would not fall for foolhardy beliefs. If she was going to believe in something then it must be genuine. "I still do not understand!" I exclaimed.

"What is it you do not understand?" she asked me.

"I don't know!" I said, but I really did. I knew in my heart that it was all true. I just didn't want to admit I was wrong. If I did say I believed then I would take a major hit to my pride.

"Maybe that's what you need." I muttered to myself.

"Need what?" Nike asked. I had forgotten she could hear me. "I think you know what is true," she began, "but maybe it is time for you to be wrong for once." She knew me better than I knew myself.

"Your right" I told her, "but how can I tell that to everyone else?"

* * *

**Luxa's POV**

Gregor took me by the hand and we walked like that through the city. We talked about what had happened after I fell and many other things. Each of us had a story to share and we each listened intently to the other.

I couldn't get over the feeling I felt in my chest. I was in love with Gregor the Overlander. I knew Howard would kill me for this but I didn't care. I listened as Gregor got to the part about becoming a Christian.

It sounded different from anything I had every heard but it also made sense. When he finished his tale I sat quietly in the small cave we had discovered on our walk. I studied the jagged edges on the walls as I gathered my thoughts. _It made perfect sense. But how do you explain Sandwich's prophecies? _I voiced my thoughts.

"I asked the same question and Sydney told me this. She said there were even prophets in the Bible and that God could have given Sandwich visions for him to share with us."

"I think I understand." I told him quietly.

"Do you want to do it?" he asked "You know, become a Christian?"

I thought about my answer then decided. Everything he had talked about, the hope, the sense of security, and the peace. I wanted that. I also wanted someone to believe in. "Yes." I answered him.

I prayed with him and felt this peace come over me. Gregor slid closer to me and pulled me close. He planted a kiss on my head and I pulled away a little so he would kiss my lips. He touched them lightly over and over.

We lay back silently just feeling the others warm body close to us. I would never forget these moments when we were this close.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I went to bed early that night I didn't want to wait for Luxa to come back because I had something I needed to do the next morning. That night I had made a decision, I would not be returning to the Overland after my journey tomorrow. As I waited for sleep to find me I thought about when Peggy had told me I was leaving.

I was playing with some of the younger kids at the orphanage when Peggy asked to see me in her office. I told the kids I would be back soon and went to see what she wanted.

She looked happy, "There's a family that wants to adopt you!" she told me excitedly, and began to go on about what they were like and things that I didn't care about.

I finally interrupted when I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not going. You can't take away my life like this." I told her.

She looked startled "What? But of course you are!" she told me "This is your chance Sydney. Your chance to have a better life than this! You are going."

"No! I don't want to go! This is my home, this is my family!" I exclaimed tears began to form in my eyes, "Tell them you changed your mind, tell them I'm not well, tell them something, anything! Please!" but I could see there would be no changing her mind.

"When are they coming" I asked quietly defeated.

"Two days." She said. _So that was it. Two days to say goodbye._ I thought sullenly. I walked back through the kitchen and into the family room where the kids were waiting. I told them I wasn't up for playing anymore and went slowly to my room. Taking in everything as I walked up; I let my childhood memories flood me as I looked around the house where I have spent my entire life. Two days passed and the day I left the orphanage was the day that changed my life forever. But I had sworn the day Peggy told me I was leaving that I would come back.

I woke up early the next morning and left a note on the table saying I would be back before we left the next day. I didn't tell them where I was going because I knew they would make me come back.

Rip was on my shoulder ready for our journey, I had my two letters that I would leave behind, and Cleves was waiting for us outside of Spencer's house. It was a two hour flight and Rip directed him where to go. We landed on a ledge near the entrance and Cleves told us he would wait for us here.

I grabbed a flower as we exited the gateway. The first place we went to say goodbye was Peter's grave. I sat there by his grave for a long time just remembering him and somehow being with him again. I placed the flower and one of the letters on his grave and a single tear slid down my cheek as I left the boy from my childhood behind forever, never to look upon his grave again. It broke my heart as we left and I almost changed my mind. Almost.

We walked back to the woods behind the orphanage. I went and hid behind the bushes and looked into the green lawn of the sunny backyard and saw a few of the younger kids playing. They looked happy. It was like they didn't even notice the one person that had always been there was gone. Then I looked toward my old room. One window was facing the woods the other was facing the side yard on the other side of the house. Memories came back and I felt myself choking up. I saw Chrisy in the backyard with them, and when I went to put my hand over my mouth it brushed the bush in front of me. One of the kids looked over at it and began to go towards it.

I ran to the emerald green trees and climbed up one as Chrisy said "Hey guys lets go inside. I'll be there in a sec." after the door closed she walked into the woods and stopped close to the tree I was in. She looked awful! I felt so bad for her.

"You can come down now Sydney." She said looking up into the trees. I jumped down silently onto the ground covered in leaves behind her.

"Hi Chrisy." I said quietly. She turned around silently and looked me over betrayal in her deep brown eyes. Her normally perfect hair was pulled back in a sloppy pony tail and she was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and an old sweat shirt. She was not the Chrisy I remembered leaving. She was different in a way that changes more than your appearance. She looked lost, and my heart ached for her.

"You left us." She accused me, "and now I suppose you expect us to take you back. Because you ran away but you know she'll make you go back." She told me.

I looked her in the eyes and let my sadness show. "No, I'm not coming back." I said chocking back tears, "I'm coming to say goodbye. I finally belong somewhere and as much as it hurts I need to do this"

"You can't do that!" she yelled at me, "You can't just leave me here! I don't want the responsibility! I was the one who wanted out not you! You can't just leave me here!" she cried.

"I'm sorry" tears in my eyes, "I know you had always wanted to leave, and I know you will. Someday you'll get out of here. You'll be able to leave this place behind you without looking back and have no regrets about it. You have nothing to lose, and I know you will get out of here." I told her, "Would you read this at dinner to night?" I asked as I handed her the letter.

"Yeah. I'll give it to Peggy so she can read it to everyone" She said and I turned to go her dark brown eyes burning a hole in my heart. "I hate you!" she shouted after me and began to cry.

I ran. I ran until I came to a tall tree with sturdy branches and climbed it. Chrisy ran after me calling my name. She finally stopped close to my tree. "I'm sorry." She whispered and walked away back to the house.

I stayed there staring for a long time. It was sunset when I finally made my way back to Cleves and the Underland. There I cried into his fur until all I felt was an acing pain in my chest and my tears had run out. Before we left I looked once more upon the home I had known my entire life and whispered goodbye to my family. One last tear escaped my eye. The last tear I would ever cry for these people and for this place. Then I climbed silently on to Cleves' back and we flew back to the city.

The others were preparing to leave when we flew up I dismounted without a word and waited for the others to finish. I hadn't slept in 24 hours so that I wouldn't have to answer anyone's questions. I didn't want them to know about my choice. Not yet anyways. I didn't want them to know that I had said goodbye to my old home, my past, and my old family. About five minutes into the journey I laid back and fell asleep as we began our three day journey to Regalia.

**Kind of depressing don't you think? A little heads up on whats coming next there will be a little more romance (which I'm sure most of you guys are looking forward to) and the end of the story =( Still looking for a beta and I REALLY want to know if I should write a sequal. If no one tells me then there will be none. I've got two endings and I want to know which one you guys are going to want.**

**As always I'm waiting for two reviews. Thanks! ~chocoyum4~**

**(said in a yelling whisper) P.S. Longest chapter ever!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I would like to take this time to remind every body that I do not own TCU. OK? good enjoy! =) haha**

**Chapter 19**

**Howard's POV**

We flew silently threw the tunnels leading back to Regalia. It would take three days to reach the city we were about to land for a rest. I looked over at Sydney's frame asleep on Cleves' back. She looked so vulnerable while she slept; not at all like the strong girl I knew, that was always trying to be strong even when no one else was. This was my Sydney and I loved her more than life it's self. As Gregor would say that is very cliché, but I did not care because it is true.

Ripred signaled below us that is was time to rest. Nike landed next to Cleves in a small cave that Ripred had seen. After I dismounted I laid down two blankets right next to each other. The look on Gregor's face told me he disapproved but I ignored him. I carefully lifted Sydney off of Cleves' back and held her close. She stirred a bit but did not fully awaken. She turned her head to my chest and nestled closer to me.

I bent over to set her on the blanket next to the one I was going to sleep on but I had not realized that she had latched onto my shirt (not that I minded), but the look that Gregor gave me was murderous. I smiled sheepishly at him and tried to break her hold on my shirt ever so gently. I wasn't all that surprised when I couldn't undo her death grip, but it's not like I minded, and I reasoned that if I couldn't break her grip while she was sleeping then I would have to lay down next to her.

So I made myself comfortable and tried to ignore the glares I was now getting from Gregor as well as Little Ripred and I closed my eyes so that I couldn't see Gregor settle himself nearer to Luxa than I would like. Ripred would take this first watch and would wake Gregor and Luxa for the next watch and myself and Sydney after that. The bats huddled together to fall asleep as well.

**Gregor's POV**

I thought I was going to punch Howard when he put those two blankets down next to each other but when he took Sydney off Cleves' and I saw him lean over to put her down on the blanket and he wouldn't remove her fingers from his shirt I thought I was going to kill him! Now I'm not usually a violent person at least when my rager sense wasn't "on", but this was one time that I actually wanted to hurt him without the rager sense.

So seeing as my glares and Rip's weren't working I deliberately put my blanket very close to Luxa's. Knowing exactly what I was doing. I smiled at Luxa who shook her head and grinned as she lay down on her blanket next to mine. I couldn't wait for our watch.

Exactly 4 hours later Ripred woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and glanced around using echolocation. Luxa wasn't up yet, I glanced at Ripred and he just winked at me and I grinned as he settled down to sleep. Then leaned over Luxa and kissed her lightly on the lips. When she didn't stir I kissed her aging this time a bit harder and I felt her move under me as she kissed me back.

We broke apart and I smiled even if she wasn't able to see me. "I'll be right back" I whispered in her ear and left her sitting there on her blanket as I searched through my pack looking for a flashlight.

I found one and I took Luxa's hand and lead her to the front of the cave for our watch. The flashlight seemed too bright but I knew that we wouldn't be able to concentrate without it on so I set it on the floor and scooted myself closer to Luxa as I put my arms around her. She leaned back into me and I sighed inwardly. This I could defiantly get used to.

**Howard's POV**

I awoke to Gregor shaking me awake for my watch with Sydney. Of course waking me up also managed to awaken Sydney who was still curled up into my side. She blinked sleepily as her eyes adjusted to the bright flashlight. I shot a look at Gregor who put an innocent look on his face and went to join Luxa over by their blankets. I of course tried not to pay attention.

Sydney and I walked hand in hand to the front of the cave and there we sat with her in my arms quietly listening for any sound that we would have to investigate.

After about half an hour of silence she whispered "I don't remember falling asleep next to you"

I grinned and whispered "I figured that you did not sleep before you came back for the journey so I took it upon my self to settle you on your blanket. I suppose you had other ideas." I chuckled, smiling slightly at her puzzled face.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

My grin grew wider, "Well," I began, "you just so happened to grab hold of my shirt and would not let go."

She blushed, her cheeks turning a deep red as her blue eyes grew wide. My body shook with waves of silent laughter. "I have something else to tell you." I whispered in her ear as my laughter died off and I ran my hand down her arm. She shivered slightly at my touch.

"What?" she asked. I could hear the curiosity in her voice even at a whisper.

"I believe" I told her quietly. She spun around a huge smile on her face. I nodded my head knowing the silent question that was running through her mind. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me soundly on the lips.

She grinned at me as we broke apart. "Maybe I should do a few more things like this." I told her and she punched my arm lightly. I chuckled again and waited for the others to awaken for the next day's flight.

**Next chapter they will be getting back to Regalia. I just thought you guys might want a little fluff. Haha =) so you know the drill.**

**I'm gonna stop doing the two reviews thing. If you really wanted me to know what you think then you would tell me. But you should know reviews + happy author = faster updates. any ways looks like you don't want a sequel so unless you tell me other wise there will be none. A little challenge 5 reviews saying you want a sequel you get one less than that sorry (and it doesn't count if you review twice Elsquirto)**

**Thanks for reading! ~chocoyum4~**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sooo sorry for the delay!! If any of you live in Texas than you probably know why I didn't update. We had this massive storm with a bunch of tornados and stuff. Three were really close to my house. Any ways long story short the internet was down and I couldn't post when it was over. I didn't post before then because mom won't let me on the computer before homework. **

**Chapter 20**

**Gregor's POV**

We were about an hour away from Regalia. The last two days had been pretty much uneventful. Howard wouldn't let me take watch with Luxa the last two nights and I wouldn't let him have watch with Sydney. It was like some sort of unspoken agreement.

I could tell Luxa wasn't happy with it and neither was Sydney, but the difference between Sydney and Luxa is that Sydney didn't mind as much since she had never had a father figure in her life before.

We had one more stop to make before going back to Regalia. Ripred wanted to be dropped off at his nest because he hadn't been there since we had come back to the Underland. As I thought about it I realized it had been about two months since I had seen the Overland or thought about my family for that matter.

I instantly felt guilty for not even giving them a thought. I was sure they were all freaking out by now. I remembered how my mom had been when Dad had disappeared. I wondered if she was doing the same thing now.

There was a pain in my chest as I thought about my mother sitting there at the table watching, waiting, and hoping for us somehow to walk through the front door. I also knew that she knew that wouldn't happen. I wondered if they had come or if they had sent a letter down to Vikus. Who knows?

We arrived at Ripred's nest and said our goodbyes, but before I got back on Ares Ripred took me aside. "Listen Rager I've known Luxa since she was a little girl. I also know how depressed she got when you left last time. She wouldn't snap out of it. If your thinking about doing that again I suggest you think otherwise or else it could break her." I swallowed.

It hadn't even occurred to me what I had done to Luxa last time. Some boyfriend I was. I looked Ripred in the eye, "I'm never going to leave her." I growled to him.

"Good." He said as I mounted Ares. "Fly you high!" he shouted after us.

"Run like the river Ripred!" we returned, and flew down the tunnels and onwards to Regalia.

* * *

We arrived in the High Hall tired, ragged, and dirty. Sydney was still pretty beat up so she was sent to the hospital wing to be looked over. We all went.

I stepped into the familiar hospital and drew in a deep breath. The smell of disinfectant hit my nostrils as well as memories. Memories of Ares, my mom, Howard, and Andromeda behind glass, memories of Luxa, and of me sitting in a bed not able to get up. I opened my eyes to see Sydney being laid down on a table a team of doctors surrounded her. Her eyes were wide with fear and a slight wince of pain.

She had never complained of pain during the trip home even though they had all told her to do so. She caught my eyes and looked away ashamed. I knew she was sore but I didn't think it was that bad.

Next thing I knew I was being pushed onto a bed with a team of doctors around myself. I also saw that Howard and Luxa were in the same position I was. I gave all three of them a reassuring smile. At least I hoped it was one.

I awoke a couple hours later to see myself clean and in new clean clothing. My hair had been cut and my nails trimmed. It reminded me of the last time I was in the hospital. Except this time I could sit up and there was no claw in my hand. This time was different and I was glad.

There were four beds next to mine and each held one person. Sydney was in the one on my right, Howard on my left, and Luxa next to him. I hated being so far away from her but I knew that if I tried to get up I would just be pushed back down.

Howard stirred next to me and opened a bleary eye. He rolled over to look at me and nodded. I took that to mean we were allowed to get up. He did as well and just as we were about to leave the room a doctor came and ordered us back to bed.

I scowled, the only thing I wanted was Sydney and Luxa awake and something warm to eat. The next thing I knew Luxa began to awaken as well followed closely by Sydney. The doctor came back in a few moments later. She took a look at Sydney jotted something down and strode out of the room.

I sighed and waited for her to hopefully bring back some food. It wasn't her that came in thought it was Vikus.

He came in leaning heavily on a cane and smiling. I hadn't gotten a chance to see him much before we had left and it felt good to see him walking around like that.

"It is good to see you awake." He told us, "I trust your quest was a success?" We nodded our reply, and my stomach rumbled. Vikus laughed, "I will get you all some food, and after you eat Gregor and Sydney your parents are here along with Bo…I mean Meg, and Lizzie." Sydney and I glanced at each other as Vikus went for food for us.

Luxa had a far off look and Howard sat there with his head down. I got up and went over to Luxa. She lifted eyes to mine "I promised I would never leave you. I'm not going back I swear it Luxa." She nodded her head and gave me a little smile. I grinned at her and went back over to my bed. Sydney must have communicated something similar to Howard because he didn't seem as down.

Our food came and we ate it quickly. I wanted to get it over with. I had no idea what my parents would say. Maybe I didn't want to know.

Sydney stood up when I did and we held each others hands not entirely ready for this. My heart was beating faster by the minute Sydney was shaking beside me a scared look on her face. Before we reached the High Hall where we would be meeting them she had her emotions under control. I wish I could say the same, but I had grown up with them and she hadn't. This would probably be easier for her because she had already said goodbye. She hadn't told anyone but we all knew.

I let go of Sydney's hand and stepped into the High Hall.

"Gregor!" shouted Lizzie and Meg. They ran up and tackled me with their hug. I laughed and hugged them back. Picking up Meg I walked over to where my parents were standing. They pulled me into their arms. My mom's tears splashed onto all of us as we stood there in one big hug.

I hadn't even noticed Sydney had stepped into the High Hall until I looked up. She stood there standing against the wall watching us. At that moment I felt bad for her. She had never had this. She didn't know what to do with it.

I motioned for her to join us. She hesitated a moment, emotions playing out on her face. Finally longing won out and she slowly walked to where we were all standing. Mom pulled her into a hug and again we surrounded each other.

After we had gone through the hugging, crying, and explanations Mom said "Alright Gregor as soon as you and Sydney say goodbye to your friends and you get your things we can leave."

In the corner of my eye I saw Sydney freeze. "Mom," I said gently, "I'm not going."

"What?" she said shocked, "Of course you're going! You are not staying here young man!"

"I'm sorry," I told her, "but I don't belong up there anymore. I fit in here."

"No!" she told me, "If this is because of that girl she's not worth it! There are girls at home too." Tears were forming in Mom's eyes. I hated doing this to her, but I couldn't leave. I was in to deep this time.

"This has nothing to do with Luxa." I said calmly, "I'm staying." I told her firmly.

She looked in my eyes then looked away. She knew she had lost this battle. Then she looked hopeful again."Sydney?" she asked.

Sydney took a step forward and shook her head. "No," she said quietly, "I'm sorry, but I finally belong somewhere."

"Alright, alright. You can stay." She gave in.

"Really?" Sydney and I asked at the same time. Mom nodded.

"We'll come visit you guys." My dad told us, "but you have to promise to write."

"We will." I told him. At that moment two Underlander's came in to take my parents to a room, and Sydney and I ran off to find Howard and Luxa.

I found Luxa sitting on her bed in her chambers crying. "Luxa!" I called, "What's wrong?" I ran to her bed and pulled her into my arms.

"Please tell me you are not leaving." She cried.

"I'm not. I promised I would never leave you and I'm not."

"Really?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Really." I told her kissing her hair, "It's a new beginning."

"It's also an old ending." She whispered.

"How so?" I asked her.

"The Bane died again, but for real this time."

"Old endings and new beginnings, our new beginning." I smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

**Either review now or keep going!! This is just the last "chapter" the next one is the epilogue. **


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(Two years later)**

Gregor felt nervous as he waited for Luxa to join him out in the hallway. She had a free night that night, no meetings, and no people to help out.

Gregor looked up as she slid into the hallway. He smiled at her and took her hand. "You look beautiful." Gregor told her and she blushed. Luxa did indeed look beautiful. She had traded her crown for the golden circlet she used to wear. Her hair had been braided and hung delicately down her back. She had on a light lavender gown and slippers to match.

"Thank you." Luxa whispered.

"Oh! Wait I forgot to do something." Gregor said pulling a blind fold out of his pocket and tied it around her head.

"What is this for?" asked Luxa.

"You'll see." Gregor told her as he grabbed her hand again, and began to lead her down stairs and through a maze of palace corridors and finally they stopped in front of the door Gregor wished to lead her through.

Gregor told her to wait there while he opened the door and turned on two flashlights. He led her through the door and closed it behind them. Then he carefully lifted the blindfold over her head.

Luxa gasped. The museum had been turned into a place of wonder. All of the coats and blankets were made into equal piles so they could sit and there in the middle was a pick nick basket and two flashlights. Gregor had found all the sparkly and shiny things and with the help of Ares hung them from the ceiling.

"Do you like it?" Gregor asked shyly.

Luxa turned to him, "I love it" she said smiling he grinned back at her and they sat down to eat.

After they had finished eating Gregor said, "Hey Luxa why don't we look through some of the shelves and see what we can find?"

"Alright" she agreed warily. They began to look through the Overland things laughing at their findings. Gregor went over to the far side of the room and began to look at the things there.

"Hey Luxa! Look what I found." He called to her. She walked over to where he was standing and looked at the stone box in his hands.

Gregor flashed back to a moment with Vikus two weeks ago.

_"Gregor may I speak with a moment?" Vikus asked Gregor as he walked by. _

_"Uh sure." He replied and joined Vikus in his room._

_"I wanted to speak with you about Luxa. It is custom for an Underland woman to find a suitor between the ages 16 and 18. Luxa is clearly smitten by you and you as well with her. I think it wise you become betrothed with her soon."_

_Gregor stared at him slightly embarrassed, "Well I was going to ask her, but I didn't really know the custom. I was going to mix yours with mine."_

_"Ah! I figured that. This is why I researched the Overland proposal. It is customary for the man to give the woman an anklet in our world. If you wish to do it this way then I have one for you already." The old man told him. _

_"Ya, that'd be good." Gregor told him. Vikus handed Gregor a stone box within it there was a small circle of gold and on the latch was a small diamond._

_"It was her mother's." Vikus said softly._

_"Thank you." Gregor told him then left to go plan._

Gregor opened the box to reveal an anklet. Luxa's heart began beating rapidly as Gregor knelt down before her. "Luxa," he began, "will you marry me?" he asked her.

Gregor was scared out of his mind. The few seconds that past were the worst in his entire life. "Yes." She whispered, "Yes." Gregor slipped her foot out of the slipper and clasped the anklet around her ankle.

**

* * *

**

**(That same night)**

Howard and Sydney walked hand in hand through the streets of Regalia. They reached the palace wall and waited for the platform to be lowered for them.

Once at the top Sydney jumped off and stood waiting for Howard whose sandal had come undone. He rose from retying it and stood. Then he quickly lifted Sydney off the ground and carried her bridal style through the palace. They stopped in front of the library door laughing.

Howard pulled her close to himself and whispered in her ear, "Let's go in. No one will be here at this hour."

Sydney nodded her agreement still trying to catch her breath. Howard led her inside and they sat down on a couch near one of the many stone shelves filled with leather bound books.

Howard reached for his favorite poetry book and began to read from it. As he read he flashed back to when he had asked the book binder to make him a special copy of it.

_Howard entered the shop and stood by the door waiting for the book binder to notice him._

_"How can I help you this day Howard son of York?" he asked bowing slightly._

_"I need a special copy of this book. It needs to look exactly like this one I will fill the pages. Can you do this?" Howard asked the man._

_"Yes," he replied, "when must it be finished by sir?"_

_"As soon as you are able." A week later Howard went to pick up the book he then spent the rest of his free time making it the way he needed it._

**My forever shining torch**

**My star I've never seen**

**I love you my crystal**

**Please sparkle for me**

**The adventures I take with you**

**My only one**

**You are special to me**

**My only one**

**You are precious to me**

**My only one**

**My one and only**

**You make sure I'm never lonely**

**I love you**

**My shimmering jewel**

**We are so different**

**But always exactly the same**

**Never leave me**

**Please marry me**

**Marry me**

**My Sydney**

Howard said the words perfectly looking into Sydney's eyes.

Howard pulled a stone box out of a space in the book. He opened it up to show a golden anklet. "Marry me, my Sydney." Howard whispered again.

"Yes." She whispered just as quietly. Howard slid off the couch and onto his knees. He gently lifted Sydney's left foot up and clasped the anklet around her ankle.

**

* * *

**

**(5 months later)**

Howard and Sydney stood hands clasped next to Gregor and Luxa whose hands were also clasped together in the middle of the Arena.

Vikus stood before them ready to proceed. He motioned for Howard to begin.

"I Howard do so take Sydney to be my wife this day. Forever in life, forever in trust, forever mine until the city crumbles to dust." Howard recited his hand cupped around her cheek.

Sydney placed her hand on his cheek and recited, "I Sydney do believe and trust in Howard my husband to be. Forever in life, forever in trust, forever mine until the city crumbles to dust."

"I Vikus head of the council believe the vows to be true. A kiss stronger than a bondage marks true commitment. You may seal your destiny together."

Howard brought his other hand to Sydney's face and kissed her lightly on the lips. He smiled and took her hand.

"I now declare you together for a life stronger than bondage!" Vikus shouted. Cheers arose from the crowd.

When they died down Gregor began, "I Gregor do so take Luxa to be my wife this day. Forever in life, forever in trust, forever mine until the city crumbles to dust." he recited with a hand on Luxa's cheek.

Luxa placed her hand on Gregor's, "I Luxa do believe and trust in Gregor my husband to be. Forever in life, forever in trust, forever mine until the city crumbles to dust."

"I Vikus head of the council believe the vows to be true. A kiss stronger than a bondage marks true commitment. You may seal your destiny together."

Gregor brought Luxa to him and kissed her hard but quick. They smiled and he took her hand in his.

"I now declare you together for a life stronger than bondage!" Vikus shouted, "I also crown you Gregor king of the people of Regalia. May your reign with Queen Luxa be prosperous!" he said as he placed a crown on his head. Cheers arose from the crowd and Gregor kissed Luxa again.

**

* * *

**

**(5 years later)**

Sydney lay there on the bed grasping Howard's hand tightly. Her light brown hair stuck to her sweat slickened face. Her breathing came in gasps as another contraction racked her body. She screamed in pain as the midwife yelled, "Push!"

Two more times it happened until suddenly everything went quiet, and then there was the wail of a new born baby.

Sydney looked at Howard expectantly still trying to catch her breath. "It's a boy." He told her. She smiled and reached for him.

The midwife handed him to her and asked her, "What will he be known as?"

Sydney looked down at the beautiful baby boy in her arms then up at Howard who nodded. She looked down at her son again and whispered "Peter, his name is Peter."

**The End**

**What do you think? Give me ideas for the sequel you guys wanted so much. I want that to be y'alls story as well as mine. Do you get why it's called Old Endings New Begginings now? haha I hope so. I would like to thank all of you who took the time to read and review this story. It means a lot to me that you guys liked it so much.**

**I've actually started wrighting another UC story but that one isn't the sequel. Look for it! It might be out sometime in the next month. =) Thanks again for reading!! Love and cookies to all and God bless! ~chocoyum4~ **


End file.
